Fevered Dreams
by zgirl16
Summary: One rainy night Grell decided to visit Undertaker to escape from the rain. When the visit goes terribly wrong, Undertaker is left fighting for the red head's life. Grell's life is in the mortician's hands, and the legend might not be able to save him. Grell x Undertaker
1. A Visit Gone Wrong

Chapter 1 A Visit Gone Wrong

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**_

_First time doing an UndertakerxGrell fic… Hope you guys like it! Constructive criticism is welcome!_

* * *

Being a Reaper meant that he did need sleep, but, that didn't mean that he slept like he should. This explained why Undertaker was up during the night trying to clean the shop. That and the fact that Reapers were normally out working at night.

Undertaker busied himself by dusting off his assortment of beakers and vials, lost in his own thoughts. The silver haired Reaper would occasionally pick up one of the glass objects, murmuring softly to himself in he found that the object was chipped. His murmurings were distant and distracted, listening to the pounding of the rain outside.

A fire was lit in the front room, making the normally dark and disconcerting room feel welcoming. Of course, there were still coffins in the room, typically used to sit on. Although, one sat off and separated from the others, this one used by Undertaker to sleep in. He did have a bed in the backroom, but he had long since found sleeping in coffins to create an intimate feeling.

Undertaker sighed and set the feather duster down, carefully beginning to arrange the beakers and vials. The silver haired Reaper rarely cleaned the shop, but after finding that spiders had begun to make a home in his pillow, he decided that it was time to clean. The entire shop was covered in cobwebs and a thick layer of dust, but, he never did have living guests stay for long, so, the shop's cleanliness didn't exactly matter.

Free nights like this were rare for the mortician. He normally was either working on fixing up one of his _guests_, or working on one of his _experiments_… The latter had been more common as of late, the elder Reaper finding the results of the experiments more and more intriguing.

Undertaker halted in his movements as he thought he had heard the sound of heels over the pattering of the rain. After not hearing the sound for a few moments he shook his head and started to clean again. He focused on his hands as he cleaned, his silver bangs blocking part of his eye sight. He had grown accustomed to the ability to see only half of something, much like how his eyes had learned to see without glasses.

He was once again interrupted in his musings, hearing a knock at the door this time. He set the feather duster back down, turning his head to the door in curiosity. He always locked the door at night, even if he could protect himself easily against intruders. It was a human trait that he had picked up over the years.

He moved away from the shelf that he had been cleaning and walked to the door. He carefully unlocked the door and opened it, revealing Grell Sutcliff standing on the doorstep. He was wet and frowning but the frown melted away as he saw Undertaker.

"Hello, Undertaker darling!" The red head greeted, shaking his hips slightly.

Undertaker grinned at the flamboyant display. He stepped to the side and ushered the red head in. Grell happily stepped through the doorway, wringing his long red hair out. Undertaker shut the door behind him and locked it back.

"Eheheh. So, what do I owe the pleasure?"

Undertaker moved away from the door, walking to a chest in the corner of the room. He unlocked the chest and heaved the heavy lid up, pulling a black blanket out of it. He shut the lid with a loud bang and locked it back, turning to face Grell once more.

Grell watched the man, finding his eyes hidden by his bangs as usual. The red head sighed and ran a gloved hand through his wet hair. He began to shiver slightly, his damp clothes beginning to bother him.

"Oh, it's nothing serious, Undertaker. Will sent me out to reap a few souls and I happened to get caught in the rain."

Grell wrapped his arms around himself and dance in place as he thought about his supervisor. "Oh, but that cruel, cruel man probably sent me out on purpose because he knew that I'd get rained on!"

Undertaker grinned as he pulled a chair over to the fire. He ushered Grell into it, wrapping the blanket over Grell's shoulders. "Oh, don't say that, m'dear. Will probably didn't do it on purpose."

Grell held onto the blanket, already feeling the fire dry him out. He turned his head and gave Undertaker one of his charming smiles. His eyes scanned over the mortician, who was still clad in his normal black robes, gray sash knotted at his hips. Grell could faintly see a string of lockets glimmer around the sliver haired Reaper's waist.

Undertaker turned and walked to the shelf, pulling a jar of tea leaves from it. He set to work making the tea, humming a tune to himself as he did so.

Grell listened to the tune, looking around the shop. He noticed the cleaning supplies on a nearby table, a smirk coming over his features. "Cleaning the shop, you old bat?" He asked a joking tone in his voice.

Undertaker giggled, the long sleeve of his black robes flapping as he made a waving gesture. "You may call me an old bat, m'dear, but I can still beat you in a fight!" He turned to the younger Reaper, looking at the red head even if Grell couldn't tell. "And, yes. I'm cleaning up the shop. I decided to do so after finding spiders in a pillow."

Grell jerked slightly, glancing at the pillow resting in the back of the chair. Even if he wouldn't admit it, he didn't like spiders. Undertaker giggles, seeing the amusing display through his bangs. "Don't worry, they weren't in _that _pillow. They were in my bed's pillow! Eheheh!" He ended the statement with a giggle, clearly not disturbed by the fact that he had spiders living in the object that he was supposed to rest his head on when sleeping.

Grell gave the pillow a doubtful look, setting the plush object on the floor beside the chair. Undertaker watched him, giggling softly as he focused on making the tea once more. Grell watched the silver haired man, slowly getting out of the chair and setting the blanket on it.

Undertaker finished making the tea, pouring the liquid into two beakers for them. Grell stretched and watched a dubious look in his eyes as he saw the beakers. Undertaker turned and moved to Grell, holding the beakers; one in each hand.

"Careful, it's hot." He held the beaker out to Grell, holding the glass object with his long dark nails more than his hands. Grell gingerly took the beaker, able to feel the heat through his gloves. Undertaker smiled and set his tea down on a nearby coffin.

"Have you dried out, love?"

Undertaker was fixated on cleaning once more, turning his head to the red head. Grell smiled, pleased by the elder Reaper's kindness. "Yes, you certainly know how to treat somebody!" The red head squealed the last part, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Undertaker giggles, turning his head back to his work. "Well, it's not every day that I get a visitor. So, when I do, I try to treat them the best I can! Heheh!" Undertaker laughed as he finished the sentenced, unfazed by the loneliness that the statement hinted at.

Grell frowned as he heard the statement, feeling sorry for Undertaker. Being a mortician had to be a lonely career. _'He deserves to have someone by his side…'_

Grell shook himself free from the depressing thoughts, blowing on his tea to cool it to a drinkable temperature. He smiles as he feels the heat reduce to a comfortable level, bringing it to his lips and taking a sip. He smiles, feeling him warm up even more. "Earl Grey?"

Undertaker smiles, not turning his head to the red head this time. "Yes, I typically drink it in order to relax."

Grell smiles and takes another sip, his eyes scanning over the shop. It was much more welcoming with the fire and was becoming even more welcoming as the cobwebs were disappearing. Undertaker cleaned the area up rather nicely, even making some pictures frames visible, allowing the people in them to be seen.

Grell clears his throat as he feels a burning sensation start. Undertaker turned his head, seeing through his bangs that Grell's face was contorted in discomfort. Grell continued to try to clear his throat, the burning only worsening. The red head's eyes flicked to Undertaker's faces. Undertaker frowned, worry starting to take hold. "Are you alright, m'dear?" Worry laced his tone.

Grell slowly nodded his head, starting to cough. "Yes…" His voice came out strained, the uncomfortable expression not leaving his face. "My throat is just burning…"

Undertaker continued to frown, the worried feeling not leaving. "Alright… but, please do say something if it continues…" Undertaker's hidden gaze rested on Grell for a few more seconds before turning back to his work, his movements slow and thoughtful now.

Grell continued to cough, the burning moving into his chest and into the rest of his body. He started to sweat, his hands starting to shake. He found that it was getting harder to draw breath into his lungs, the burning increasing. Tears started to fall as the burning continued, his entire body shaking now.

"U-Under… taker…" He said at a whisper, not able to get enough air into his lungs to say the name all at once.

The beaker slipped from Grell's hands, the glass objecting falling to the floor and shattering. His vision gets dark around the edges and blurs, finding it hard to stay aware. He starts to fall backwards.

Undertaker hears the whisper snaps his head around. He drops the feather duster to the floor, becoming a silver and black blur as he darted to Grell, catching the younger Reaper before he hit the floor.

"Y-you're… quick…" Grell choked out, a smile on his face as he looked up at the elder Reaper.

Undertaker lowered himself and Grell to the floor, still holding the red head close. "I'm a legend; I've got quite a few talents…" Undertaker murmured, not focusing on what he was saying.

Grell stiffened, a moan escaping him, a faint pain racing through his chest. Undertaker gazed down at him in worry, lifting a hand and feeling for his temperature.

"You're burning up, Grell…"

He pulled his hand back, his fingers covered in the red head's sweat. Undertaker forced his arms underneath Grell, causing the red head to moan in pain again.

"You'll be staying here for a while…"

He gently scooped the red head up in his arms, gazing down at the red head worriedly.

* * *

_So, what do you think? I hope you guys like it! Drop a review please! _

_-zgirl16_


	2. The Nightmare Begins

Chapter 2 The Nightmare Begins

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**_

**Mashy-Gaara4life: Yep, you were the first reviewer! And, aww, thank you! I hope you continue to like this story!**

**Artemis Phantomhive: I can tell from your avatar that you love Grell. XD Sorry about making him suffer. Do you like this pairing?**

**Venus Hoshi: I talk to you all the time; I don't need to start talking to you like this. XD Tell me if you notice anything about this chapter!**

**Guest: Eheheh, as for the tea being poisoned… Well, we shall see. XD And, I know, right? XD**

**Zana Zira: I'm glad you liked it so much! And, that means a lot; you seem to be a pretty impressive writer!**

_Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and followed this story so far! It means so much to me! I hope to see you guys till the end of this story! _

* * *

Undertaker pulled Grell close to his chest, worry rushing through his body. He hurried from the front room and into the back, walking over to his bed. The covers were gray and dull, but the bed was neatly made. He glanced at the pillow, assuming that all the spiders were gone… hopefully.

Ignoring the once amusing thoughts, Undertaker set Grell down on the bed, trying to make the red head as comfortable as possible. Undertaker picked up the pillow and shook it, watching to see if any arachnids fell out of it. Satisfied that the pillow was spider free he placed it back on the bed and gently laid Grell's head down on it.

Grell moaned tossing his head as sweat beaded on his forehead. The burning was still present, slowly turning into pain. He began to pant, his body starting to overheat. His eyes remained shut the entire time, a look of distress on his face.

Undertaker frowned and brushed Grell's crimson locks back, slowly wiping sweat off of his forehead. He kneeled down, feeling of Grell's forehead. His frown deepened as he noticed that the fever had increased. The red head began to thrash, moans of pain escaping.

Undertaker jerked his hand back, startled by the sudden and violent action. His expression turns from shock into determination. He grabs Grell's wrists and pins them down on the bed, trying to keep the younger Reaper from injuring himself. The red head only growls in response, jerking his wrists from Undertaker's grip.

The silver haired Reaper frowns as he watched Grell's entire begin to thrash, deciding on what to do. He crawled onto the bed, straddling Grell's waist. He gripped the red Reaper's wrists once more, forcing them back down on the bed and using the rest of the weight of his body to pin the rest of Grell down.

The red head stopped thrashing, a whimper escaping him instead. His pain increased as Undertaker forced him down into the bed, the burning turning into agony.

Undertaker noticed the whimpers, deciding if he should get off of Grell or not. Tears slipped from the corners of Grell's eyes, making Undertaker get off of him as he saw the pitiful display. The silver haired Reaper stroked Grell's forehead comfortingly as the pain ebbed off. But, much to Undertaker's displeasure, his forehead was burning up.

Undertaker began to pull his hand away and was going to get a damp cloth when Grell's hand shot out and grasped his wrist. Grell's eyes were wide open, the green orbs glassy.

"Please… don't leave me…"

Undertaker placed his hand over Grell's, gently trying to pry Grell's hand off. Grell only tightens his grip on the elder Reaper, a look of panic and desperation coming into his glassy eyes. He begins trying to pull Undertaker to him, moaning and pleading weakly for him to not leave.

Undertaker stopped trying to get away, kneeling down beside the bed instead. He gently rubbed his thumb over Grell's knuckles, rubbing soothing circles on the red head's chest as well. The younger Reaper relaxed under the elder's touch, relaxing back into the mattress.

"I won't leave, I promise… I need to get something to cool you down…"

Grell's nodded weakly, panting slightly. Undertaker smiled softly and got to his feet walking back into the front room. He eyes trailed to the shatter beaker, scanning over the puddle of tea. He growled, moving over to a nearby table.

He picked up a chipped, cream colored bowl and filled it with cold water. He picked up a cloth and walked back to the back room, finding that Grell was still conscious. He was panting and sweat was running down his forehead.

Undertaker kneeled down beside him, setting the bowl down on the ground. He dipped the cloth into the water and wringed out some of the moisture, leaving it cool and damp.

Grell watched him out of the corners of his eyes, a pain filled look in them. He moaned as a flash of pain tore through his stomach and chest. He squeezed his eyes shut as the pain returned every few moments, his muscles beginning to spasm.

Undertaker watched for a few moments, a frown crossing his features. He slowly placed one of his hands on Grell's chest and the other on the red head's stomach, gently rubbing circles. He hummed softly as he did so, trying to calm the younger Reaper.

Grell began to relax, his eyes fluttering shut. "Thank you… That… That helps…"

The red head eventually fell asleep, allowing Undertaker to pull away. The silver haired Reaper remained kneeling, afraid to leave Grell's side. He was afraid that if he left, the red head would slip through his fingers. He was afraid of preparing Grell for a funeral.

Undertaker reached out and brushed away a few strands of Grell's hair, relieved to feel that the fever had gone down some. It wasn't completely gone, but it was better.

He sighed and rested his chin on the side of the bed, not feeling like smiling or laughing. His still hidden eyes scanned over Grell, worry racing through his heart. He came to a decision, a promise that he wouldn't break.

"I promise to not let you die, Grell…"

* * *

_I hope you guys liked this chapter! Thank you for all the support that you've given so far! See you soon!_

_-zgirl16_


	3. A Book of Poisons

Chapter 3 A Book of Poisons

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

**Artemis Phantomhive: I'm glad you love it this much! :) I normally don't update this fast! I HAVE to check out some of your stories! **

**AuroraNyumun: I'm glad you like it! :D I love stories were someone is suffering… Eheheh. XD**

**Ifbatmanwereajedi: XD I'm glad you like it! :D I agree with the fangirl puddle! **** Do you like any other pairings?**

**ShitanePaiko: Oh, wow. XD You really are enthusiastic! **** It makes me so happy and update sooner! **

**Zana Zira: **** Thank you! I find it incredibly helpful when people point out my mistakes. Thank you, now I can fix what I messed up! **

**Venus Hoshi: Thank you, love. **

**Shurimy: **** I've got to update faster! XD**

**Loki'd in 221b: I'm so sorry about Grell! XD And, thank you! **

_Oh, thank you! Your reviews and encouragement is really helping me update! It makes me feel like updating!_

* * *

Undertaker watched Grell sleep, watching for any signs of distress. Grell slept peacefully for the most part, moaning every once in a while as some part of him ached. He was still running a fever, a fact that displeased Undertaker.

The silver haired Reaper dipped the cloth back into the water filled bowl, and wringed out some of the moisture, leaving it damp. He wiped Grell's forehead and then left the rag resting there, cooling him off. Undertaker scanned him over for a few more moments before getting up and stretching.

He glanced at Grell one more time as he left, pain racing through his heart. _'He shouldn't be suffering… that bright, beautiful fire in his eyes….' _Undertaker's hand clenched around the doorframe, his long dark nails biting into the wood. _'I'll protect you no matter what… the fire will never leave your eyes.'_

He walked out of the room and back into the front room, his eyes automatically going to the shattered beaker and tea puddle. He stared at the place for few seconds, a frown crossing his features. _'Why do I keep thinking about that…?' _

He sighed and turned away from the mess, walking over to a shelf on the other side of the room. Books from all over the ages resided here, from stories of love and tragedy to books about Grim Reaper myths. Undertaker had long ago read all these books and had, at one point, known them by heart… But, with time and loss, he had long since forgotten the worlds of wonder they had held.

Undertaker stood there, debating on whether to read one aloud to Grell or not when his mind started to wander. He started to remember long forgotten things, long forgotten moments. The moments that he should have cherished, the moments he lived in perfect harmony with his beloved…

His frown deepens and tears prick at his eyes as he remembered pain and agony. He remembered a sweet voice and others mixed in with it. He remembered thousands of different eyes, all of them sparkling like the stars at night, their loving gleams focused on him.

He lowered his head and shut his eyes tight, allowing a few tears to slip out. He placed his head in his hands and fell into a crouch, his grief controlling his actions as his thoughts began to wander once more. Self-hatred began to course through his body as he realized that he had forgotten so much about his past.

He whimpered and growled softly as he realized that he acted without reason, that he had committed so many crimes of pure evil without pure reason. _'Does it really take that little? Does my hatred really run that deep?' _He began to question himself, his confusion and frustration failing to fade.

He slowly lowered his hands and wrapped his arms about himself, his cheeks slightly wet from his tears. His mind wandered further, depression and weakness beginning to seep into his limbs as he thought about Grell. Fear clenched his heart as he thought about losing Grell, just like how he had lost _them_.

The tears threatened to fall once more, sensing rather than knowing that he might not be able to save Grell. He really did care about that red head… more then he'd rather admit. But, love for those around him had always been his weakness… the reason for the evil in his heart… nothing could change who he had become, nothing ever could…

He weakly stood from the crouch, stretching his muscles. He wiped his cheeks with his sleeves gently, cleaning them of the salty residue of his tears. He licked his slightly chapped lips and fixated his attention back on the shelf, forcing the memories of warm firelight and tender kisses away.

His eyes stopped scanning as his gaze came to rest on a book, which had been plainly named 'Book of Poisons'. He tilted his head curiously, not remembering having read it and gently pulled it from the shelf and examined it further.

The tome was clearly ancient, covered in cobwebs and dust. But, Undertaker could clearly make out gold letters saying 'Book of Poisons' and yellowed pages.

He moved away from the shelf and picked up the duster that had still been lying on the floor. He carefully cleaned most of the dust and cobwebs away, allowing his to fully examine it. He began to open it when he heard a moan from the backroom.

He quickly set the book and feather duster down, and straitened his robes, hoping his cheeks weren't red from his crying. He sighed and finished cleaning himself up and walked to the backroom entrance, grief still in his heart.

He walked in, surprised to find Grell sitting up in bed, his eyes glassy.

* * *

_Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter and thank you for the support! Drop a review if you have time!_

_-zgirl16_


	4. Half of Reality

Chapter 4 Half of Reality

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

**Artemis Phantomhive: I know, I have always wondered what Undertaker's past was. Something has always made me think that it was sad. Thank you for reviewing! **

**Shurimy: Hey, your English is good! And, no, you're not crazy! **** I promise that I won't give up on the story!**

**Zana Zira: Thank you! **** It means so much when people take time to help me with my writing!**

**ShitanePaiko: **** Thank you! I didn't think it was that suspenseful! **

**Guest: I hope he saves Grell too! XD**

**Naomi Star: Thank you, dear. **** I never really thought my writing was good. XD**

_I'm so sorry that this update took so long! I've been having a hard time focusing but I promise I'll update quicker next time! Leave a review if you have time!_

* * *

Grell turned his head towards Undertaker, the glassy eyes shining in the weak candle light. He tilted his head and giggled before collapsing back on the bed, tossing his head from side to side, giggling like a lunatic. He suddenly arched his back and let out a screaming laugh, like someone was tickling him.

Undertaker dashed to the red head's side, who had tears running down his face from laughing so hard. He giggled, looking up at Undertaker with a wide smile on his face, pointy teeth gleaming. He stretched his arms up, seeming to ask to be held like a baby would. "Come here, Under darling~!"

Undertaker blushed slightly and touched Grell's forehead, jerking back in surprise as he found that Grell's fever was sky high. Grell giggled and grabbed Undertaker's hand, playing with his fingers. He gasped in surprise as he felt the long black nails. "Oh, William~! I didn't know that you had long nails!"

Undertaker's hidden eyes widen slightly. _'William…? His fever must be so high that he's hallucinating…' _Grell's eyes darted up to Undertaker's face and he grinned mischievously. He quickly reached up and pulled the silver bangs back, staring into Undertaker's now visible eyes.

Undertaker gasped and felt the urge to pull away, never before having had someone move his bangs away from his face. Grell giggled and stared into the green-gold orbs, getting lost in their unique beauty. "You have such pretty eyes, my dear Undertaker!" He squealed.

Undertaker smiled slightly but pulled away, earning a disappointed sigh from Grell. The red head's eyes trailed away from the silver haired man's face, moving to the area beside Undertaker's right shoulder. Grell's face lit up and he squealed again. "WILLIAM~!"

Undertaker jerked in surprise and glanced to his right, almost expecting to see the raven haired Reaper. He was instead met with the right side of the room, particularly the wall where a mirror hung on the wall. He fixated his attention back on Grell as he searched for the rag he had placed on Grell's forehead earlier.

He found it underneath the covers of the bed, no longer wet and serving its purpose of cooling Grell down. He gasped as he felt arms wrap around him, trying weakly to get away as he was pulled onto the bed. He felt Grell's fingers trail through his long silver hair rhythmically and he relaxed.

Grell smiled and pulled Undertaker head back, smiling as his glassy eyes glimmered mischievously. "Kiss me, Undertaker dear~!" He squealed, leaning down and about to press his lips to Undertaker's.

Undertaker immediately gasped and pulled away from the red head's touch, barely avoiding a kiss. Grell growled and pouted as Undertaker fled from the room, taking the rag he had been searching for with him.

Undertaker sighed and picked the chipped, cream colored bowl up, his heart still racing from Grell's unexpected kiss attempt. He filled the bowl up with cool water and leaned his elbows on the table, his mind racing. _'I… I have to save him… But… But what if I don't? I'll be worse than I was before.'_

Undertaker groaned in frustration and picked the bowl and rag up, walking back into the backroom. Grell's eyes were closed once more, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. The silver haired Reaper smiled slightly. _'If he's sleeping his fever must have gone down some…'_

He kneeled beside the bed and felt of Grell's forehead, glad to find that the fever had gone down slightly. He smiled as he heard Grell murmur his name while he slept. He quickly wiped at Grell's forehead and left the rag on, cooling him off once more.

He stood back to his full height and scanned Grell's body, smiling slightly. He frowned though as he saw the sickly pale skin and lack luster red hair. His fingers twitched slightly as guilt flooded his body, bad memories coming with them.

He growled and turned away, his hands clenched as he stared at a door in the backroom that led to the basement. Glaring hatefully at it he threw it open, knowing that the creatures were behind it. He walked in and carefully closed it behind him.

* * *

_Hope you guys liked it and thank you for all the feedback! I'll try and update sooner! Leave a review and see ya soon!_

_-zgirl16_


	5. The Monster Within

Chapter 5 The Monster Within

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

**Artemis Phantomhive: Eheheh, there very well might be a story there… Oh? ;) I think you do know what is down in the basement. XD**

**ShitanePaiko: XD Of course I'll keep going. XD**

**Zana Zira: Yeah, I've always thought that Grell truly had something for Will. I've also always thought that Will would be the only guy that he would be… loyal to. XD Anyways, thank you and I hope you continue to like it!**

**Guest: XD I totally agree with the fever part. XD I get sick a lot so I should know. XD Aw, don't hurt Undertaker dear. XD**

_Thank you guys for the support! It means the world to me and I have NEVER gotten this far in a story! You guys are just amazing! Leave a review if you have time!_

* * *

Undertaker stalked hurriedly and angrily down the stairs into the basement. His eyes seemed to glow through his silver bangs, the hatred and pain evident in the green gold orbs. His heels clicked out an eerie tune in the dark room as he walked down the stairs, the only light coming from his evilly glowing eyes.

He came to a halt and flicked his gaze to the right, reaching out and grabbing up a candle without evening having to look. He then struck a match and lit the candle, the small flame revealing the room's unnerving contents.

Undertaker's silver hair glimmered in the soft light, the beauty getting lost in the horror of the room. There appeared to be a cage of sorts on the right side of the room, its bars rusted and blood stained. In the center of the room was a metal operating table, a body strapped down upon it.

Undertaker's features harden and he steps forward and set the candle down on a table next to the operating table. He growls savagely, his eyes narrowing angrily. He grabbed his Scythe which was leaning up against the wall and leaned it against the operating table.

He drew his hand away from the Scythe and turned his attention to the table that the candle was on. His gaze landed on a black ribbon that he had always used to tie back his long silver hair. His eyes then darted to needle and thread, items he used to close up wounds and some such.

He growled and turned his gaze away. He raised his hand and drew it back, bringing it back down across the table forcefully, smacking the tools and the ribbon off of it. He shoved the table aside, causing the candle to rock dangerously as he fought for more access to the operating table.

Once he got as close as possible his eyes lit up in fury, clearly seen through his bangs. He raised his hands, the sleeves of the robes falling down to his elbows and his long dark nails glinted dangerously in the candle light. He bared his teeth, his body trembling in anger.

With a half strangled scream of fury he brought his nails down into the flesh of the nameless corpse, ripping and tearing away at it. Blood splattered his hands and his nails tore through skin and deeper, severing veins. His Reaper strength kicked in and he dug in deeper, tearing into muscle as a mixture of growls and whimpers escaped him, his teeth visibly bared.

He drew his hands back, blood dripping from his nails and his pale flesh. He reached down to the ground and retrieved what appeared to a small, thin bladed knife, one of the tools he had knocked to the ground. With a growl he plunged the knife into the corpses shoulder, digging it in and twisting it before pulling it out and plunging it back in. Blood splattered onto his dark robes, staining the hint of white around his sleeves and around the collar too. A couple of drops of blood made it to his face, staining the pure silver of his bangs and his nearly porcelain like skin.

His hands slipped from the blood slick handle and he stopped taking his anger and pain out on the corpse. His long silver strands dragged through the blood as he lowered his head, faint tears mixing with the blood on his face. "I'm sorry, so sorry…"

He didn't hear the faint sound of footsteps as he reached for his Scythe, taking the weapon up and raising it above his head. Grell peaked around the doorway as Undertaker brought the Scythe down, burying the weapon in the corpse's chest. Grell gasped quietly, still going unnoticed by Undertaker.

Undertaker pulled the Scythe out, the corpse's cinematic record spilling out of the wound. Grell's eyes widen as he noticed all the blood, both on the floor and on Undertaker. He watched the crimson liquid drip from Undertaker's once silver hair and the blood covering his face.

Undertaker reached towards the table, picking up what appeared to be a fragment of a cinematic record, apparently intended to be used as a continuation. A thought struck Grell and the red head realized something. He eyes light up in shock as he watched Undertaker lick the blood away from his lips and prepare to place the cinematic fragment to the 'end' mark of the cinematic record.

Grell gasped in horror and stepped away from the doorway, his eyes shining with hurt and something akin to fear. "STOP!" He cried out, starling Undertaker and causing the silver haired man to drop the fragment.

Undertaker turned his attention to Grell, his bangs slicked back with blood, allowing his eyes to be seen. The green gold orbs lit up in horror as he saw Grell's terrified expression. Grell stepped back as Undertaker stepped towards him. The red head's thoughts were filled to the brim with painful memories, memories of reports of walking corpses and dismembered bodies. His eyes fill with tears, a feeling of betrayal overtaking him.

Undertaker shook his head. "Grell, it's not what you think…" Grell growled and stepped even further away. "No, NO! You created those walking corpses! YOU'RE A VIOLATOR!" Grell screamed angrily.

Undertaker winced, his footsteps causing a faint splash sound as he stepped in a puddle of blood. Grell whimpered as he wrapped his arms around himself. "Y-You poisoned me so you could turn me into one of THEM!"

Undertaker gasped and shook his head. "No! I would NEVER do that! I couldn't do that-" He was interrupted by Grell's angered yell. "SHUT IT! Save it! You're a traitor! A violator! A MONSTER!" With that Grell turned around and fled up the stairs.

Undertaker felt tears well up in his eyes, clenching and unclenching his blood covered hands. "I care about you too much to do that…" He picked a cloth up from the ground. "Grell, WAIT!" He fled up the stairs after the red head.

* * *

_I hope you liked it and please leave a review!_

_-zgirl16_


	6. The Reasons Why

Chapter 6 The Reasons Why

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

**Artemis Phantomhive: XD Good job and… yeah, I wanted to really express Undertaker's 'evil' side. XD **

**ShitanePaiko: XD I'm glad you like this story so much. XD Can't help but wonder what you'll do once the story is over… XD**

**Guest: XD Oh no, poor Undertaker. XD XD Hmmm… maybe something bad will happen. XD Grell's staying in the human world. **

_Thank you guys! I haven't EVER updated this quick! Drop a review if you have time and thank you so much!_

* * *

Undertaker emerged into the backroom and he raced through the doorway into the front room. Grell was walking slowly towards the door that lead back out onto the streets. Undertaker darted forwards and grabbed the red head's wrist, earning himself a growl combined with a whimper. He turned all the way around and began to fight back, trying to break the silver haired Reaper's grip but to no avail.

"Let me go!" He cried out, tears starting to fall as he fought against the man he once trusted. Undertaker shook his head and pulled Grell closer to him. "Please, Grell, listen. You don't know everything, please, you don't understand."

Grell growled and tried to pull away. "No! I do know everything! You're just a monster! A rogue Reaper!" Undertaker growled and shook his head, tears falling from his visible eyes, his bangs having been slicked back by blood. "You don't know why I'm doing this! I'm doing this because… because…" He grabbed both of Grell's hands and jerked him so close that their faces almost touched. "I'm doing this because I have lost everything! I have nothing left! I have nothing but my hatred left!"

Tears began to spill down Undertaker's cheeks and Grell froze. He took in the sight in front of him, examining Undertaker's blood soaked clothes and hair and the tears spilling down his cheeks, the heartbroken expression on his face.

Grell relaxed slightly and reached up, hesitantly wiping Undertaker's tears away. "Undertaker… please, tell me… I want to understand… I want to know…" Undertaker sighed and drew away; closing his eyes and sitting on a nearby coffin. "You wouldn't understand… You have never loved a human…"

Grell stiffened and his face hardens, feeling unwanted pain and regret flood his body. He sat down on a coffin that was across from Undertaker's. "That's where you're wrong, Undertaker darling. I _have _loved a human."

Undertaker looked up, fiddling with the cloth from the basement in his hands. "And, let me guess, you lost that human?" Grell smiled sadly and lowered his head, gazing at his feet. "You knew that human, darling… It was Madame Red… otherwise known as Angelina Durless…."

Undertaker tilted his head quizzically. "And yet… you were the one to kill her… Why? Why did you fall for her and why did you kill her?"

Grell sighed and got up, moving to sit beside Undertaker. "I fell for her because she was like no other woman. Human woman at that. She could kill mercilessly. She was gorgeous in the color red and the blood of her victims matched the colors she wore. As for killing her… that is between me and her." Grell trailed off, a sad expression on his face as he began to remember saddening things.

Undertaker watched Grell's mood darken, a look of concern on his face. "Grell…?" The red head frowned and allowed a few tears to spill out. "I… I promised her so many things… I promised her revenge… She-She wanted a child… I promised to give her a family even though she couldn't bear a child…" Grell took a deep shuddering breath and lowered his head.

Undertaker hesitantly reached out but Grell shook his head. He looked up and grabbed Undertaker's hands, taking the cloth and beginning to clean away the caked blood from the silver haired man's nails. "Undertaker, tell me your story now…"

The elder Reaper sighed and lowered his head, his heart aching. "I was a Reaper when I fell for a human woman. I was still active as a Reaper and I wasn't a mortician then, so I had to visit her when time allowed. I eventually found the time to take her as my wife…" He looked at Grell only to find the red head crying slightly as he listened, already knowing how the story would end.

Undertaker sighed. "My job as a Reaper kept me busy but I always made time to see my wife and we moved into this shop… We eventually had a child together and I was happy… but, time passed and sadness began to fill me for I realized that I couldn't grow old with her and that I would out live her… Our child grew up and she began to age… she became an old woman and eventually peacefully passed away with me by her side, the Reaper that was forced to reap his beloved's soul." Undertaker felt tears spill down his cheeks.

"I was forced to watch my child pass too. I was graced with grandchildren though and I was forced to watch them leave the earth too. I forced to watch my beloved kin fade from existence until there was none of the family line left…. Until _**I **_was the last one left… I became a mortician but I grew bitter as I watched the humans die with the ones they loved… If only… If only a Reaper's heart was as grim as their title… If only my heart was buried with my-my beloved and my child…" His tears fell faster, the salty drops leaving trails in the blood on his face.

Grell frowned and he scooted closer. He tilted Undertaker's head up and he lifted the cloth and cleaned away both the blood and the tears. "The color red doesn't suit you…" He murmured, cleaning Undertaker up gently. Undertaker laughed bitterly, taking the comment as an insult. "And, you love the color red… I guess you must hate me then." Grell shook his head and gently began to clean Undertaker's bangs, looking into the silver haired Reaper's heartbroken eyes.

"The colors of silver and black suit you, the colors of elegance and wisdom that grace this world, the color of beauty, of sweet and cold beauty." Grell finished cleaning the blood from Undertaker's bangs and allowed the silver strands to cover his eyes once more. Undertaker slowly lifted his head, taking Grell's hands and giving them a gentle squeeze. Grell smiled slightly, receiving Undertaker's silent message. "Undertaker… I will never leave you, I will never die. I'm immortal and I'll always be here. You've lost human friends and family, but you won't lose me."

Undertaker smiled slightly and embraced Grell. "Thank you, thank you, my love." Grell smiled and rubbed Undertaker's back gently. "You're welcome…" Undertaker smiled and stood.

He looked to Grell and smiled. "How about I fix some tea for us?" Grell smiled and twirled a strand of his red hair around his finger. "That would be great, thank you."

* * *

_Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter… I don't really like it… too much dialogue. Anyways, drop a review if you have time! _

_-zgirl16_


	7. Forgetfulness and Thoughtfulness

Chapter 7 Forgetfulness and Thoughtfulness

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

**Mad-Hatter-ison: I'm so glad you like it! **** I'm sorry it made you cry! I love your story 'Under-Toddler'! Eek! SOOOO CUTE~!**

**ShitanePaiko: XD Hahah. XD I'm glad you love it so much! I have never updated a story this fast before and it's a wonderful feeling!**

**Artemis Phantomhive: XD No, Grell's not sick anymore… or maybe, I should say was… XD I know what you mean… perhaps what makes it sadder is the fact that he had everything, he had perfect peace and then it all slowly slipped from his grasp, not being able to do anything about it…**

**Guest: XD Watch out, Undertaker. And, no, Grell's fever is gone… or, was gone. XD And, the tea thing, well, Undertaker isn't really thinking about that and he hasn't put everything together yet.**

_Thank you guys for all the support~! I haven't EVER updated this fast before! Reviews are greatly appreciated. _

* * *

Undertaker smiled at the answer and set to making the tea, lost in his own thoughts, a wide smile on his face. His hands flitted for one area to another as he worked, graceful and fluent in the familiar movements. Grell smiled as he watched and decided to start up a conversation, lost in his gratefulness that Undertaker seemed to be happy.

"Thank you for taking care of me, I feel much better… But…" He blushed as something occurred to him, a question on the tip of his tongue. Undertaker stopped for a moments, glancing back over his shoulder to Grell. He gave a reassuring smile and focused back on the tea. "Go ahead, m'dear. Ask away."

Grell studied the silver haired man, taking in his bloodstained clothes and composure. He remembered his heartbroken look and the rage he had shown, the silent message he had sent to Grell, the silent plea. The red head remembered what he had thought about the night he came to see Undertaker, the thought that Undertaker didn't deserve to be alone. Grell frowned slightly. _'He still doesn't deserve to be alone… He needs someone by his side.'_

Grell took a deep breath and opened his mouth, his sentence coming out in a rush. "You don't deserve to be alone. I… I want to move in with you. What… what I'm trying to ask is…" The red head took a deep breath once more and relaxed. "Undertaker darling, can I move in with you?"

Undertaker turned around, a look of shock on the half of his face that was visible. The elder Reaper immediately regained his composure though and answered Grell's question as he focused back on the tea. "Why, of course you can. I can make some arrangements for two as soon as possible, m'dear."

Undertaker poured the hot tea slowly into two beakers, a thoughtful expression on his face, thinking about the idea of sharing the shop with another living being again. Grell smiled slightly, relieved that Undertaker's answer was a yes. _'I can keep an eye on him this way… I can keep him happy; I can show him that he does have something left…'_

Grell's frown returned as he thought about Undertaker creating those experiments, those _creatures_. He looked up at the silver haired man, who at the moment was adding a couple of cubes of sugar to their beakers of tea. He spoke up. "Undertaker…" The elder Reaper turned his attention to the red head.

Grell sighed softly, his heart aching as he thought of how sad Undertaker must have been when he resorted to creating those _things._ "Undertaker… promise me that you won't do any more of those experiments… That you'll let the dead rest peacefully."

Undertaker smiled sadly and walked over to Grell, sitting down on the coffin beside the red head. He handed the beaker of tea to Grell gently. "Grell… I promise you that I won't do the experiments anymore..."

The red head smiled and blew on the tea, trying to bring it to a drinkable temperature. Undertaker watched the younger Reaper, a sweet smile on his face, his silver bangs hiding the loving gleam in his eyes. "And, I don't ever break promises…"

Grell felt his heart clench and he felt tears threaten to fall, knowing that Undertaker was vowing this fact to him. The red head knew that if he left Undertaker, the silver haired Reaper would break the promise. Undertaker had been scarred. Everybody could see the scars on his body, the one on his face and the one around his neck… but they didn't see the scars on his heart. He needed someone that wouldn't ever leave, someone who would show him the light again, to show him that he wasn't alone.

Grell looked at the elder Reaper. The red head knew that he had created the experiments in order to make the humans suffer. To make them suffer because they had what he wanted most: Mortality. Grell winced slightly and shut his eyes, thinking about Madame Red, who had killed all those women because they had had what she wanted most: The ability to have a child.

Grell lifted his head, eyes his eyes a crack. _'She cared about me, but she's gone now…' _He shut his eyes, seeing in his mind's eyes her face and the blood spilling from her chest wound, and his vision changed as he thought about William, his supervisor. Grell frowned slightly. _'He certainly doesn't care… neither does Sebastian… none of them do... except…" _

Grell lifted his head, looking to Undertaker who was blowing on his tea. The red head smiles slightly. _'But he does…' _Undertaker caught the red head's gaze and he smiled slightly. "Something wrong, Grell?" The younger Reaper smiled and shook his head. "Nothing's the matter, just thinking."

The red head smiled and lifted his beaker to his lips, taking a couple gulps of it, obviously thirsty. Undertaker watched Grell drink the tea, taking in the red head's appearance. He was quite pale and his red head was lack luster, obviously weak and frail from his ordeal. Undertaker's thoughts began to wander and something occurred to him. _'Tea… poison!'_

Undertaker's eyes darted to the other side of the front room, his gaze landing on a small puddle of tea and a shattered beaker. His hidden eyes light up in horror and he drops his beaker of tea, the object shattering with a resounding splash as the tea flooded out of the shattered remains. He lunged forwards and smacked Grell's beaker out of said man's hands, startling the red head.

He was too late though, Grell having drunk almost all of the liquid. The beaker shattered as it collided with the floor and Undertaker grabbed Grell's hands, looking into the red head's shocked eyes. Grell's eyes widen as he realized why Undertaker had done what he did and tears threaten to come. His throat began to burn.

Undertaker felt tears in his eyes, fear coursing through his veins. Grell cried out as pain raced through his limbs and his tears fell, the red head lurching forwards and collapsing into Undertaker's arms.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it and I'll try to update soon! Leave a review!_

_-zgirl16_


	8. With a Price

Chapter 8 With a Price

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

**Artemis Phantomhive: XD I know, right? XD Stupid tea! That pairing, so very cute~!**

**Mad-Hatter-ison: **** Sounds interesting~! How many anime have you watched?**

**lovekyman: **** Hey, don't sweat it. I do the exact same thing when it comes to reviewing! **** I hope you continue to like this story and of course I'll keep writing! **** T**

_Thanks for the support! I've seriously got to stop updating every day, it's not like me! Anyways, please drop a review!_

* * *

Undertaker lifted Grell up, holding the poisoned Reaper gently. The silver haired Reaper blinked away his tears and shifted Grell into a one armed hold, reaching over the red head and grabbing the book of poisons he had found earlier.

He hurried to the backroom and started to set Grell down on the bed but the red head's fists were knotted tightly in his robes, Grell weakly pulling Undertaker towards him. The younger Reaper's eyes were shut tight and tears of pain were slowly trickling from the corners of his eyes.

Undertaker sighed and sat down on the bed and shifted into a comfortable sitting position before leaning back against the pillow. Grell writhed in pain and cried out, clenching his fists even tighter in Undertaker's robes. The elder Reaper gently stroked the red head's back and Grell relaxed, allowing Undertaker to move him into a comfortable position.

Most of Grell's body ended up lying on top of Undertaker, the fact that Grell's hands were still clenched in Undertaker's robes making any other position impossible. Their legs mingled together and Grell's head rested comfortably on Undertaker's chest, Undertaker remaining in an upright position.

The silver haired Reaper studied Grell's weak and ailing form, feeling fear and desire attack his heart. His only desire was for Grell to live, no matter the cost. He couldn't lose more than what he had already lost. Tears flooded Undertaker's hidden eyes and he slowly reached up, feeling of Grell's forehead.

The red head's fever was already sky high, his cheeks dusted with a surprising shade of red. A single tear fell from Undertaker's eyes and landed on Grell's cheek, causing the red head to moan slightly and Undertaker to look down. The silver haired Reaper removed his hand from Grell's forehead and gently wiped the tear away with his thumb, causing Grell to relax once more.

Undertaker continued to stroke Grell's cheek and he leaned slightly over the side of the bed, Grell's death hold on his robes hindering his movements. He tilted his head and saw to his pleasure that the cream colored bowl and cloth were still on the floor beside the bed, water still in the bowl.

He leaned even more and grabbed the cloth, dipping it quickly in the water. He earned himself a moan of pain from Grell as he did this and Undertaker relaxed back onto the pillow once more, remaining in his sitting position as he gently bathed Grell's forehead with the damp cloth.

He sighed as water beaded on Grell's glasses and he set the moist cloth on the bedside table. He slid his head underneath Grell's head and he gently slid Grell's glasses off, carefully untangling the neck chain from the red hair.

Grell moaned in pain and Undertaker hummed to him gently. The silver haired Reaper looked up, met with the sight of the mirror on the other side of the room. He saw his reflection and he wasn't surprised by what he saw. His long silver hair was caked with blood, his bangs being the only strands that weren't covered in the red substance. His clothes was soaked through with blood and his grey sash was stained and so was the white that was visible on his outfit.

Undertaker frowned and shut his eyes and saw his memories play out once more, he saw an elderly woman lying in the same bed in the same backroom of Undertaker's shop. Undertaker was kneeled beside the bed, her hand in his, his other hand holding his Scythe.

The old woman, who was obviously Undertaker's wife, smiled weakly and said the words he always remembered. She squeezed his hand gently. _'Learn to love again…'_

Undertaker's eyes snapped back open and he stared at the mirror once more, sadness in his expression. He slowly lowered his head and rested his cheek against the top of Grell's head, his tears spilling over and landing on the head's hair. "That's the thing, my love… I loved everyone I met and I paid for it dearly every single time."

His eyes fluttered shut and he stroked Grell's long red hair gently. The red head stirred and moaned in pain, his fever still very high. Tears slipped from Undertaker's even more as he heard the sound. _'But I will save him, no matter the price.'_

Undertaker slowly lifted his head back up, using his free hand to wipe away his tears. He looked to the book of poisons and sighed. He reached to the bedside table and grabbed a clip, using it to pin back his bangs so that he could read without tilting his head.

He opened the book, all the while keeping an arm wrapped around Grell. His eyes examined page after page before he finally sighed. He shut the book and closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "Even if I could identify the poison I wouldn't have the ingredients to create an antidote, or the skill to do so at that matter."

He looked up at the mirror once more, then back down at Grell, taking in the red head's sick appearance. _'I have to take him to the Reaper Realm. They can save him… But, I could be in danger and I know he won't like this…'_

The silver haired man winced as he heard Grell moan and tug at Undertaker's robes, as if he was pleading for Undertaker to make him feel better. The silver haired Reaper felt tears in his eyes and he placed a light kiss on Grell's forehead. "I promise that you'll live."

Undertaker lifted his head and felt his tears fall. He looked to the mirror and watched as the tears rolled out from underneath his curtain of bangs, the salty drops gleaming like stars. _'It's my life or his… my actions for creating those things is punishable by death… it's my life or his…' _He cried a bit harder as he thought everything he had lost and he looked back down at Grell. _'I couldn't save them… but I can save him…'_

He shut his eyes. _'But I can save him…' _

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter and please leave a review! _

_-zgirl16_


	9. To the Reaper Realm

Chapter 9 Into the Reaper Realm

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

**Ifbatmanwereajedi: Thank you SOOO much! I'm SOOO sorry for not answering your review last time but you reviewed as soon as I updated! XD I need to stop updating every day! XD**

**Mad-Hatter-ison: I've been trying to get into different anime for a while now. XD You're such an awesome writer! I'm totally going to check that crossover out!**

**Zana Zira: 0.0 You read all those chapters in one sitting? Wow, thank you so much! Don't worry about not reviewing. XD I understand completely! We all love that spazzy redhead. XD**

**Shurimy: XD Hey, it's cool! XD I have got to stop updating almost every single day. XD Wow, you really like this story that much?**

**ShitanePaiko: XD I'm glad you like that! XD I really need to slow down on my updates though. XD I'm normally like the authors that update every couple of months. XD (Or years. XD) I'm glad it just keeps getting better! :D **

**Artemis Phantomhive: XD I know, it's the tea's fault! I like messing around, trying to see how Undertaker would react in certain situations. XD Aw, you're welcome! **

_Thank you guys for the wonderful support! The Kuroshitsuji fandom is simply perfect! Hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

Undertaker took a deep shuddering breath and looked down to Grell. The red head's cheeks were red and he was beginning to sweat bullets. The elder Reaper grabbed the moist cloth from the bedside table and laid it on Grell's forehead and he carefully began to pry Grell's fingers from his robes.

Grell eventually relaxed his hand and let go after Undertaker had struggled for several minutes to get him to let go. The elder Reaper gently slid away and out of the bed, getting to his feet and straitening his robes. He quickly turned around and made Grell comfortable.

He stood to his full height, a look of sadness on his face as he listened to Grell whine and moan in pain. He slowly turned his attention to the mirror and sighed. _'I have to get him to the Reaper Realm and quickly at that.'_

He set the book of poisons down on the bedside table and he rushed down to the basement, leaving the door open in order to listen for Grell.

The entire room was a mess, blood splattered on the floor and the table. The body was still strapped down to the table, the Cinematic Record having retreated back into the large chest wound. Tools were scattered across the floor and his black ribbon was crusted with blood. His Scythe lay on the floor, the blood on the weapon's metal still somewhat fresh.

Undertaker walked over and picked the Scythe up, sighing as he realized that it needed to be cleaned. He frowned as he realized that he himself was not looking good either. His robes soaked with blood and the lighter shades of his outfit stained red, his hair was caked with the substance.

Frustration filled his limbs and he realized that he didn't have time to take a bath and find something else to wear. Meaning that he'd have to come up with a lie about why he looked this way. He thought for a few seconds and realized that the only lie that made sense was that he and Grell were attacked. He could also leave his Scythe covered in blood to make it seem even more believable.

He slowly walked up the stairs, still in thought. He knew that William would want to know where the attack took place. Demons were the only thing that would dare attack a Reaper and it wasn't odd for a Reaper to be seriously injured during the fight. But almost always a demon attack would be reported and it would be odd if this one time there wasn't a report, meaning that if William was nosy enough, he could easily see through the lie…

Undertaker sighed as he emerged into the backroom once more, deciding that the lie, even if it was weak, was his only choice and hope for that matter. He walked back to Grell's side, relaxing as he watched the red head breathe slowly. He felt of Grell's forehead, finding to his displeasure that the fever was still too high.

Undertaker sighed and faced the wall, raising his Scythe up above his head. He slashed it through the air and watched as a portal formed before his eyes. Keeping his Scythe in one hand he picked Grell up with one arm. He leaned his Scythe against the wall for a second and retrieved the red head's glasses from the bedside table and slipped them into the pocket of his robes.

Grabbing his Scythe up once more he quickly entered the portal, Grell moaning in pain as he was jostled a bit too much.

They appeared on the bridge in the Reaper Realm, the sun setting over the water below it, creating a beautiful red hue, the same color of Grell's hair.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it and please review! _

_-zgirl16_


	10. William T Spears

Chapter 10 William T. Spears

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

**Mad-Hatter-ison: I checked out both Undertaker's Story of the Deadly Sins and Human and the Reaper! :D They are simply delightful! You have the most original story ideas and they are simply perfect, especially the Beauty and the Beast like idea! :D I'm not all that original (or creative for that matter). The most original idea I've ever had was a story about the Reapers getting shipwrecked on an uncharted island in the 21****st**** century. XD (Never finished or posted it. XD) Anyways, great job!**

**lovekyman: :D Aw, thank you! I love devoted fans like you! So, is Undertaker x Grell your favorite pairing? XD**

**Artemis Phantomhive: XD William gets on my nerves occasionally and I think that shows through in my writing every once in a while. XD I know! XD I just keep updating EVERY SINGLE DAY! XD Although, I might not be able to do so tomorrow… XD Me updating like this isn't annoying, is it?**

**ShitanePaiko: XD I update soooo quickly these days that it actually startles me. XD I might not be able to update tomorrow though, since I do get busy every once in a while. XD**

**Guest: XD Oh jeez, I never even noticed that. XD He does kind of give that impression of a vampire, doesn't he? XD Anyways, I think they'll be merciful on Undertaker. XD As for the tea… XD I have an idea about that, but that'll be a surprise! :D Oh jeez… 0.0 I completely forgot about those biscuits! XD I'll have to involve them later! XD**

**Zana Zira: XD Indeed, Undertaker needs to be very careful about what he does here. Poor Bassy may be in for a rough ride ahead. XD I'm glad you like it so much!**

_Phew! Answering those reviews took a while! XD But I'll do anything for my fans! Thank you guys soooo much and I simply love it when people recommend a good story! Hope you guys like this (long) chapter! Drop a review if you have the time!_

* * *

Undertaker ignored the normally breathtaking sight of the setting sun and quickly started towards dispatch, Grell's body radiating heat from the fever being the only thing he could feel. His mind was clouded, the only thing he could think of being getting help as he felt Grell twitch in pain in his arms. The red headed Reaper convulsed rather violently suddenly, a groan of pain escaping him.

The elder Reaper slowed his gait slightly, humming to Grell, hoping that the red head would relax. The actions succeeded in helping Grell relax back into his senior's arms but had not helped with the nausea that Grell had been experiencing. The red head began to heave and Undertaker immediately reacted by darting to the side of the bridge, dropping his Scythe to the ground and supporting Grell by leaning him over the edge slightly.

He tried to shut off his sense of hearing as Grell emptied the contents of his stomach, holding the red head's flaming red hair away from his face. Undertaker began to relax as Grell took a deep shuddering breath and relaxed back against him, his eyes cracked open slightly, looking up at Undertaker. "Undertaker…?" He questioned his voice hoarse. "Undertaker, everything's blurry… is that you, Undertaker?" Grell squinted slightly, and reached up, gently touching Undertaker's cheek and trailing his fingers down until their tips touched the scar that began on Undertaker's right cheek. He traced the scar that stretched across the silver haired man's face and relaxed, he didn't stop until he felt the gentle brush of Undertaker's silver eyelashes against his pointer finger.

Undertaker couldn't help but smile. "I know everything's blurry, dear. Everything will be alright soon and I'll give you your glasses then, okay?" His answer was a groan of pain and Grell closed his eyes again, clenching his hands in Undertaker's robes and the silver haired man used the sleeve of his black robe to gently clean Grell's face. He frowned as he wiped away what appeared to be foam and his worry set in once more, fear clenching his heart.

He pulled Grell close and he broke into a quick walk, leaving his Scythe behind on the bridge, his heart set on finding help, and finding it quick. He groaned in frustration as he neared the door that led in, currently holding Grell with two arms, meaning that he couldn't open it with his hands. With a growl he raised his foot, the black leather of his boot shining in the light of the setting sun. He kicked the doors open forcefully, the wooden doors striking the white tile of floor with a resounding bang as it was knocked from its hinges.

Several Reapers that were standing in the lobby gasped and stared at where the doors once were. Their eyes continued to widen as they saw that Undertaker, the legend himself, was the one that had knocked the doors from their hinges so violently. Even more gasps sounded out as they realized that the silver haired legend was carrying their normally every day nuisance, Grell Sutcliff.

Murmuring broke out amongst the crowd as Undertaker walked in, stepping on and across the doors that now laid on the ground as if nothing had happened. The crowd scanned over the two's appearances, gasps of concern and fear escaping someone every once in a while as they took in Undertaker's bloodstained appearance and Grell's sickly and fragile appearance.

One voice rose over the other's, belonging to a certain bicolor haired Reaper. "Oy, what's goin on down here?" Ronald Knox pushed himself through the crowd, arriving to the front in a matter of seconds. He wore his normal formal attire, consisting of his black suit (its front open), tie, gloves and his ever present white dress shoes.

His green gold eyes widen in horror as he saw that Undertaker was holding what appeared to be his near death senior. Ron stepped forwards and adjusted his thick framed glasses, blinking slightly as he took Grell's and Undertaker's appearances. "What happened to you two!?" He asked raising his voice as worry and horror began to seep in.

Undertaker ignored the younger Shinigami and walked past, his face emotionless as he held Grell protectively. Ron grabbed Undertaker's shoulder but immediately drew his hand away as he heard a threatening growl rise in Undertaker's throat. Several Reapers in the crowd gasped at Undertaker's aggressive behavior, not expecting the normally cheery and friendly Shinigami to react so violently to Ron's action.

Ronald backed away slightly as Undertaker continued to walk inside, moving quickly through the halls, knowing the area like the back of his hand even though it had be years sense he had worked in this place. Ronald followed the legend slowly, not wanting to provoke another nasty reaction from the clearly agitated elder Reaper. More and more Reapers became aware of Undertaker and Grell's presence and murmuring could be heard throughout the building as word spread.

Undertaker, although focused on getting Grell to the infirmary, listened to the murmurings as he went, finding that perhaps his lie wouldn't be as weak as he thought. He found once group's conversation to be truly entertaining as he walked past.

"Is that the legend Undertaker carrying Mr. Sutcliff?"

"He's covered in blood!"

"Were they attacked?"

"Those blasted demons have been nothing but trouble as of late!"

He frowned as he heard about the fact about the demons and he couldn't help but shudder as he thought of the demons giving the Shinigami trouble, knowing good and well from his past what a demon could do to a Reaper. The two races hatred for each other ran deep and he knew that fighting with each other could have serious implications and loss.

Ronald heard the conversation for himself as he passed the group and he couldn't help but wonder if that was the case. He looked to Undertaker and took in his blood caked silver hair and stained robes but frowned as he remembered how Grell looked.

'_But Senpai didn't have a single mark on him…'_

The bicolored male was jerked from his thoughts as he heard a voice call his name and he turned his head, slowing his pace but cringed as he realized that Undertaker was quickly leaving him behind. The owner of the voice was none other than Alan Humphries, his 'friend' (more like lover), Eric Slingby beside him.

Alan tilted his head curiously and his gaze was full of worry, having seen Grell's condition and Undertaker's blood covered appearance. Eric wrapped an arm around the weaker Shinigami comfortingly and looked to Ron. "Is everything alright, Ron? Do you know what's happened?"

Ron shook his head and waved to the two, watching as Undertaker was about to turn a corner further down the hall. His heart clenched in frustration and he shook his head in answer to the two Shinigami. "No, I don't know yet. I'll talk to you two soon, kay?" Not waiting for an answer he took off at a run down the hall, leaving the two to watch worriedly.

[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []

While Ron fought to catch up to the two, Undertaker was humming to Grell soothingly as they neared the infirmary. The red head had begun to convulse violently and Undertaker's worry was increasing by the second and he was sure that stress was going to kill him as he listened to Grell whine and moan in pain.

The crowds had thinned out and it was beginning to get quiet, which made sense since noise normally wasn't normally welcomed around the infirmary, which normally asked for perfect peace and quiet. The sun had long since set and cold moonlight streamed in through the windows and caused Undertaker's silver hair to shine and glimmer in the radiance.

He turned another corner and began to relax as he knew that he only had one more corner to pass before he was at the infirmary and would be able to give Grell the help he so desperately needed. The last few Shinigami disappeared and he was relieved to find himself traveling the halls alone, no longer having to listen to reports of demon attacks as he had already heard his fill of the depressing news.

He began to wonder if it was smart to lie and say that he and Grell had been attacked by a demon, especially sense it seemed that the Shinigami appeared to be having a problem with the pests. It would only set all the Reapers on high alert and create more tension between the races. Although the lie was better than Undertaker's other alternative, which was to tell them the real reason as to why he was covered in blood. But he could sense that either way things would not end well, but it was better in his opinion for an innocent demon get its tail kicked rather than he himself to be killed, leaving Grell alone and heartbroken.

He growled slightly in annoyance as he heard footsteps behind him, running footsteps at that. He was prepared to give anyone that dared interrupt him a painful lesson but he relaxed as the footfalls slowed and the other Reaper walked a distance behind him, following him without having to get too close as to set him off once more.

Undertaker relaxed even more as a familiar scent reached him, revealing that the Reaper that was following him was Ronald Knox. Sighing slightly, he stroked Grell's soft red hair as he allowed Ron to follow him.

He smiled slightly as he neared the corner and he turned it only to be met with the sight of William T. Spears in the middle of his path.

* * *

_See? Told you guys that is was long! XD I guess this makes up for the last one being so small. XD I hope you guys liked this chapter and please leave a review!_

_-zgirl16_


	11. Bad to Worse

Chapter 11 Bad to Worse

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

**Mad-Hatter-ison: :D You're welcome.**

**ShitanePaiko: Yeah, I know that I should update the others… :D I see that you read 'Every Rose Has Its Thorn'! Thank you! I really need to rewrite the first chapter of that story… XD**

**Artemis Phantomhive: XD Yeah, I don't think it's smart of him to leave his Scythe out there. XD I JUST LOVE HIS BOOTS! XD He has like nine ear piercings too. XD He's too badass. XD Alright, I'll keep updating like this… I might be able to do so Friday…. 0.0 Wow, this story is almost over… XD**

**Guest (AKA: Grellisthebest): Aw, thanks dearie! I hope you continue to like it and I hope I'm making you like this pairing. XD**

**Guest: XD Hah, now there are two guests! XD Anyways, you're correct about the Undertaker finding William annoying thing. XD My friend actually got dehydrated one time and had to get an IV. D: Aw, I'm glad that you like it when I answer reviews! My friend actually did this when she was writing but she suddenly stopped writing, deleted her stories and profile and just left… I kinda started doing this because of her… I hope everything is going good for her…**

**Shurimy: :D Aw, thank you! I'm guessing French is your first language? :D I totally want to learn to speak it! And I won't stop updating like this (well, I might not update Friday. XD) unless somebody knocks me out! XD**

_Again, thank you guys for the support! And now the chapter that you've been awaiting~!_

* * *

Undertaker skidded to a halt, just barely avoiding a collision with William. He growled in annoyance and held Grell tighter to his chest, earning himself a pained moan. The raven haired Reaper in front of him simply sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes. "I see that Sutcliff has gotten himself into trouble once more. I'll be right back."

William turned on his heel and marched the rest of the way down the hall until the hall opened up into another lobby. The infirmary was centered away from the rest of the dispatch and library in order to avoid the normal hustle and bustle of the Reaper Realm as the Shinigami went about their business. Although, it was quite a hassle to navigate the hallways and turning corners almost every five seconds to get here but William still said that quiet was much needed in the recovery process.

Undertaker watched Will walk away for a few seconds before he turned his attention back to Grell. He tried to etch the red head's face into memory, knowing that William was going to go get help and that as soon as help arrived that the red head and he would be separated. His efforts were in vain for as he gazed down at Grell he realized that Grell did not look like his real self, but only looked sick and weak.

The elder Reaper felt a sense of failure weigh on his heart and the way his shoulders slumped only proved that, his normally brilliant green gold eyes dimming to show his sadness and sense of failure. He lowered his head and pressed his lips against Grell's forehead sweetly. "I promise that I'll be there when you awaken…"

Grell twitched slightly in response, his fingers curling in Undertaker's robes and then relaxing. Undertaker smiled at the response and felt someone tap him lightly on the shoulder. He looked to his right, his actions slow and calm, none of his previous aggression in the action. Ron was standing beside him on his right, the young bicolor haired Reaper looking down at Grell nervously.

Ron slowly lifted one black gloved hand and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, lifting his head to look up at Undertaker. His gaze connected with the area of the silver bangs that he figured was where Undertaker's eyes were. "What happened to him, Sir?" His voice was soft and there was a respectful tone to it, his fear of another violent reaction apparent.

Undertaker's emotionless look faded and a sad smile appeared on his face as he tried to reassure the younger Shinigami. "He was poisoned, but he'll be alright now." He offered Ron an even more convincing smile, watching happily as Ron returned the smile, the fear and worry starting to fade from the bicolored Shinigami's heart.

Ron smiled down at Grell, his voice soft as he whispered reassuring things to the red head, offering his own form of comfort even if it wasn't as intimate as Undertaker's. Undertaker lifted his head as his head as he heard footsteps coming down the hall and was met with the sight of William leading what appeared to be almost all of the Medical Team down the hall.

Two of the Medical staff carried what appeared to be a stretcher and Undertaker frowned slightly, realizing that they didn't know what was wrong with Grell and another thought occurred to the older Shinigami. _'I'm covered in blood and because of that they might want to look me over…'_

William sighed and stopped in front of the trio, an annoyed look in his eyes. He stood stiff as a board as the Medical Team walked around him, lowering the stretcher as they stopped beside Undertaker, looking to the red head in his arms.

Ron immediately backed away and watched sadly, tears slowly falling from his eyes. William looked to Undertaker, taking in the silver haired man's appearance with a cold and calculating gleam in his green gold eyes.

One of the Medical staff members reached out to take Grell from Undertaker but immediately received an angered hiss in answer. The silver haired Shinigami held Grell tight to his chest in a protective manner but earned himself a squeak of pain from Grell. With a dejected sigh he stepped forwards and set the red Shinigami down on the stretcher, making sure that the red head was as comfortable as possible. He lowered his head and placed a light kiss on Grell's lips, earning himself shocked gasps from several members of the medical staff. "I promise that I'll be by your side when you wake up…"

William watched as Undertaker drew away, surprised by his apparent fondness of the red head, but he didn't allow the shock to show through on his face. The medical staff bustled past, groans of protest escaping their lips as they carried the stretcher with Grell on it away. One lone staff member walked up to Undertaker, a question bubbling up on her lips. "Undertaker, sir, do you know what is wrong with him? Anything you say could be of great aid…"

Undertaker looked to the black haired woman, a frown apparent on his face as he had been watching them carry Grell off. "He drank tea that had been poisoned. He's received two does of it; I do believe you can figure out the rest."

The woman bowed and scurried off behind the rest of the staff members that were carrying Grell. Undertaker sighed and turned his attention away from the sight, finding to his annoyance that two staff member were lingering. Ron smiled slightly, hoping to lighten up Undertaker's dark mood.

His voice was soft, hoping not to tick Undertaker off once more. "You're covered in blood; you're probably hurt so it might be smart to let them check ya over." William nodded slightly in agreement and adjusted his glasses before speaking. "That, Mr. Knox, brings me to my next concern. Why exactly are you covered in blood, Undertaker?"

William looked expectantly to the silver haired legend, which was at the moment emotionless and lost in his own thoughts. Undertaker was trying to decide if he should or shouldn't tell them the lie that he had previously thought up, but in the end he decided that he couldn't leave Grell alone.

Undertaker lifted his head, his eyes slightly visible as his bangs parted a little at the sudden movement. He stared at William for a few seconds before answering, his voice low and dangerous, hoping that Will would think he was thinking about the past. "There was a demon attack. I heard Grell struggling and decided to save him. Although, you won't find a single mark on him, as I protected him from all the danger." Undertaker winced slightly as he realized that Grell was always keen on a fight, meaning that that part of the lie was rather out of the norm.

William's eyes narrowed and he sighed in annoyance, his fist clenching by his side. "Those wretched… You must have been hurt, given all the blood that is on your clothes. But, if I may ask, how was Grell poisoned? He has been gone for three days now…"

Undertaker felt frustration begin to boil in his blood, but he offered a small smile. "After the fight I took Grell back to my shop as it was raining at the time. I offered him a cup, he drank it and ended up poisoned. Due to the busyness I didn't have time to wash my clothes or take a bath."

Ron frowned as he listened, having encountered a few demons out in the field himself and knowing that they were becoming a problem and at an alarming rate. William sighed and looked to the remaining two Medical staff members. "Go retrieve bandages and gauze and see to his wounds. I'm going to go check up on Sutcliff."

William turned on his heel and walked down the hall once more, the staff members following him. Ron frowned and sighed, looking at his watch before looking to Undertaker. "I hafta get to work now. I'll check on ya later, kay?" Undertaker nodded and Ron walked down the opposite end on the hallway, heading back to the library lobby.

Undertaker glanced around and sighed in relief as he saw that no one else was around. He leaned himself against smooth white tile wall, reaching up the first layer of his clothing which was his robe. He had realized that he had no wounds to treat and that would be found as suspicious. He didn't need them seeing through the lie as soon as he told it.

He carefully pressed his long dark nails against the cloth of his black coat and his white shirt underneath the layer of his robes, these two layers tight on his arm. Wincing, he pressed down suddenly and forcefully, dragging his nails across and tearing through the clothing and tearing through his flesh. The faint smell of his blood hit him and blood pooled from the tears in his arm. He made a similar wound near that set and did the same to his other arm, making one wound instead of two this time.

He winced at the pain he felt but continued to work on making himself look like he had been fighting a demon. Spreading his hand wide he tore through the fabric on his chest, having to slice his nails across once more to tear through this flesh of his chest. His gasped slightly, feeling more pain than he had when he created the wounds on his arms.

He was about to place his nails against his cheek when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He quickly drew his hand away and wiped the blood off his nails on his black robes, smiling as the Medical Staff members appeared once more. A young blonde haired man pointed down the hall. "Can you come with us? We have a room s-"

Undertaker interrupted the young man, a smile on his face as he spoke. "My injuries are nowhere near that serious. You can fix me up right here and I'll be just fine." The two staff members nodded and got to work, removing layers from Undertaker's upper half and bandaging it up as William rejoined the group.

Undertaker looked up as the raven haired man adjusted his glasses, an annoyed look on his face. "They are narrowing the list of poisons down and they have pretty much a good idea to what poison was used. My only concern now is why there was poison in the first place?"

The silver haired Reaper sighed as the staff members finished up and retreated, leaving Undertaker to button up his layers. "That, I don't know… It could have always been-" William interrupted him, an angered look on his face. "No, it was not and I refuse to think otherwise. That, my friend, was over long ago."

Undertaker sighed and finished knotting his grey sash back at his hips. "Alright, I will forget that idea for now. Now, I wish to know something myself. What about these 'demon attacks'?"

William sighed and turned on his heel. "Follow me; there is something that I wish to show you." Undertaker slowly followed, finding that they were traveling back down the hall that Undertaker had come from earlier. They were headed away from the infirmary and back towards the lobby.

Undertaker fidgeted slightly as they headed towards the lobby, clearly not liking the distance that was being put between him and Grell. William didn't seem to care however and just kept leading him through.

The silver haired Reaper began to feel exhaustion surface and he realized that he hadn't slept for three days and he hadn't eaten either. Feeling his necessities start to weigh on his mind he began to feel impatient for this to be over with so that not only could he return to Grell's side but get some rest and find something to eat.

Will led them back into the lobby and past the statue of Undertaker, which the silver haired Reaper tried to ignore, never having liked the replica of himself. They walked up the stairs and into what was an office which clearly belonged to William.

Will shut the door as Undertaker entered behind him, a serious look on his face. "Now, the demon attacks…"

* * *

_So, do you guys like this chapter? I hope you did and please drop a review!_

_-zgirl16_


	12. The Past

Chapter 12 The Past

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

**Zana Zira: :D I'm glad you like it and… you might be right. XD I hope you like this chapter!**

**Artemis Phantomhive: XD Jeez didn't know that you'd dislike that so much. XD Well, I hope this chapter isn't as mysterious! XD**

**ShitanePaiko: :D Aw, thank you! I'll try and update 'Every Rose Has Its Thorn' tomorrow!**

**ZombiesKisses: *blushes* Oh, darling. I'm good at romance but not THAT good. XD Thank you and don't worry about being late! XD**

**Guest: What were they talking about, you ask? :3 That is a secret… Undertaker made tears in his clothing to make it seem like he had been attacked and the 'not there before' thing will be discussed in this chapter. XD I love his clothes too. XD No, I'm not going to a make a side pairing. XD I don't really support Ron x Will all that much. XD I might mention that Ron has a date with a woman every once in a while, but that is about it. XD**

_Alright, here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it! P.S. These '[]' are line breaks, meaning that the scene changes. Alright, on to the story! XD_

* * *

William sighed as he trailed off. He sat down in a chair behind his desk, his eyes scanning Undertaker, a hint of worry in their green gold depths. "The demon attacks are becoming a major problem, their numbers and the level of cruelty used increasing at an alarming rate." He sighed and adjusted his glasses as he waited for Undertaker's reaction.

Undertaker's eyes widen in surprise slightly, even though the action couldn't be seen, Will knew that he was surprised. The silver haired man frowned. "And what are you doing about this? If they are causing trouble, you should confront their leader."

The raven haired man sitting across from him sighed and adjusted his glasses once more. "Don't you think I've tried that? That woman just won't listen, she doesn't care how many Reapers that she must murder-" Undertaker interrupted, his tone laced with poison. "I won't let that happen. I will die before she can take the library as her own."

William sighed and lowered his gaze, allowing a hint of sadness to seep into his voice. "I know, Undertaker…. I know…." He turned his attention to his desk, scanning the papers on his desk, searching for one in particular. As he searched for that one paper something occurred to him

He glanced up quickly, taking in Undertaker's appearance. His eyes trailed to the silver haired man's chest, eyeing the tears in the clothing. He frowned and looked back to his papers. _'Those tears weren't there before…'_

[][][][][][][][]][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Alan walked quietly down the hall towards the infirmary, Eric having left to do the work that he needed to complete out in the field. Alan couldn't return to field work just yet, since he was still recovering from his last attack from the Thorns of Death.

The brunette was also quite curious as how to Grell was doing. After all, Alan had been to the infirmary so much that he was basically a part of the Medical Team. He was so very familiar with medicine, having tried several times to find a cure for his disease, nearly killing himself in some attempts.

He halted as he arrived in the lobby of the infirmary. He turned his head as he heard hushed, panicky murmuring coming from one of the rooms. He turning his body, he quickly entered the room, finding several members of the staff reading a book listing poisons and their effects as they tried to calm an unconscious Grell down who was moaning in pain and sweating like crazy.

Alan stepped in all the way and his eyes widen in horror slightly as he realized that the idiots weren't working fast enough (or didn't know what to do all together). He calmly walked forwards and pushed a black haired woman out of the way, reading over the page that they were on. He sighed and glanced up. "List his symptoms, please."

Alan cleaned his glasses on his shirt as the woman frantically listed Grell's symptoms. Alan sighed as the woman finished up, not evening having to look at that book. "I know what poison is affecting him…"

Grell moaned in pain, his fevered dreams seemingly trying to tear his heart to shreds.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

_*In Grell's Fevered Dreams*_

_Grell lifted his head, finding that no one could see him. He sighed angrily and was about to kick a rock at somebody's head when a familiar voice reached his ears. The red head turned his head only to see Undertaker standing next to a woman. Grell felt jealous for a few seconds until he realized it was just a dream._

_The woman had curly blonde hair, which was about shoulder length. She had bright blue eyes and was wearing a gray dress. Grell rolled his eyes, finding her dress utterly plain but her smile seemed to make up for the lack of cheer in her dress._

_Undertaker sat with her on a bench and that's when Grell realized that he was wearing a trench coat instead of robes. The red head stared in complete amazement for a few seconds, knowing that the Undertaker he saw now was before he had retired from active service._

_Grell's amazement only rose to new heights as Undertaker got on one knee and proposed to the woman._

_Everything slowed down and came to a halt. The red head looked around; a confused and frustrated look on his face. "What the-?"_

_**Scene Change**_

_Grell was now standing in Undertaker's shop, which was surprisingly clean and wasn't cluttered with coffins. Free of cobwebs it looked more like a home suited for a small family. The red head heard giggling and he turned his head, looking towards the fireplace._

_There was fire roaring in the hearth, the normal black chair situated next to it. The piece of furniture was currently occupied by the woman that Undertaker had proposed to. She was now wearing a light blue dress and was clearly pregnant. Grell assumed that she was at least seven or eight months pregnant._

_Undertaker was kneeling in front of her, his chin resting on her knees as he gazed up at her lovingly. His hand gently rested on her swollen stomach, rubbing his thumb gently. "Lilia, do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?"_

_Lilia giggled and gazed down at him. "I don't know, but I'll love the little one either way." Undertaker smiled and kissed the bulge of her stomach. "I will too."_

_Grell felt himself smile at the sight, already forgetting how this love story was supposed to end. Everything slowed down and came to a halt once more._

_**Scene Change**_

_Grell was standing just outside the shop, watching as Undertaker and Lilia encouraged their baby boy to walk to them. The little boy slowly toddled his way to his parents, reaching up for Undertaker. The silver haired man smiled and happily obliged, lifting his small son up and hugging him gently to his chest. Undertaker was now wearing robes, but his silver bangs weren't grown out yet._

_Grell sighed and watched as the happy family displayed obvious affection for one another. The scene slowed down and froze, startling Grell who had thought that is would have lasted longer._

_The scene continued to change over and over, and Grell was forced to watch as the happiness seemed to slowly be replaced with sadness. Lilia grew old and her beautiful blonde locks became gray, not silver like Undertaker's hair._

_Their son grew up, but as all of this happens Undertaker's appearance never changed. He looked as youthful as ever and the silver haired man was forced to watch as his family slowly slipped away. Grell felt tears prick in his eyes as Undertaker reaped Lilia's soul and prepared her for her funeral._

_Grell sank to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks as the scenes changed so quickly, revealing the pain that Undertaker felt as his family members passed. Undertaker grew his bangs out, hiding the eyes that Lilia had thought were so beautiful. He hid everything, hating the existence of the humans._

_Grell tossed his head back, unleashing a pained scream as he felt Undertaker's grief attack him. He began to scream out Undertaker's name in pure grief. "Undertaker! Undertaker! UNDERTAKER!"_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

William looked up with a sigh, giving up on finding the paper he had been looking for. He examined the silver haired man in front of him once more, that frown returning to his lips as his gaze landed on the tears in Undertaker's clothes.

"Those tears weren't there before."

"How do you know for sure? Never can be too sure, I'm wearing black, you might've not noticed them before."

William sighed as Undertaker countered him, realizing that it was futile to argue with the legendary Reaper. He stood up and walked to the door, opening it and gesturing for Undertaker to walk out first. The silver haired man bowed in thanks and walked out, William following behind.

The raven haired Reaper looked to the silver haired one, noting that that the elder appeared to be both exhausted and famished. William smirked. "You should return to your shop and rest up."

Undertaker turned his attention to Will, opening his mouth to counter him once more but Will interjected. "Grell most likely won't wake up until a couple days from now. I shall visit you and notify you if anything changes."

Undertaker sighed as he realized that arguing with William was useless. "Fine, but you better let me know if anything changes…"

Undertaker and William separated paths as they reached the bottom of the stairs, Undertaker going to retrieve his Scythe and William going to check on Grell's condition.

* * *

_So, what did you guys think? Drop a review if you can!_

_-zgirl16_


	13. Nearing the End

Chapter 13 Nearing the End

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

**ShitanePaiko: :D That's awesome! What is your story about? *facepalm* His wife's name is Lilia… Maria is a totally different person from a totally different story. XD**

**Artemis Phantomhive: Total title reference! :D I'm glad that you liked that scene so much. It's been my favorite to write so far! :D *facepalm* His wife's name is Lilia…. Maria is a totally different person from a totally different story. XD**

**Zana Zira: XD Stupid Will! XD Poor Grell…. Now he has felt what Undertaker went through. **

**Mad-Hatter-ison: :D AWESOME! Writing this has some perks, I see… :3 I can't wait to read that!**

**Drocell: 0.0 You read all of this at once! Thank you~! :D Aw, thank you! I'm glad you like it so much!**

**Guest: :3 Oh, I'm familiar with that, dear. XD Yeah! Alan is beast! XD Aw, you're welcome! I was thinking about doing a Ron x female OC… XD I'm actually very excited about what Yana Toboso will think up for Undertaker's past! It's bound to be veeeery~ interesting! XD**

_Thank you guys so much! I have one quuuuick~ notice though! I CAN'T UPDATE TOMORROW. I'm terribly sorry but, to make up for the inconvenience, I have a surprise…. Which, you'll learn about at the end of the chapter. XD I hope you guys like this chapter~! _

* * *

William stalked quietly down the hall, not paying attention to the murmurings of the Reapers lining the hall. The idle chatter only seemed to worsen his mood, for most of the talk was about Undertaker's bloodstained appearance and the recent string of demon attacks. Things that he wished would just disappear and be forgotten.

He relaxed as he reached the infirmary's lobby, following the sound of Alan's voice in order to find what room Grell had been given. Alan's voice seemed to be relatively calm but worry was evident in his tone, worry that was trying to remain hidden.

William walked into the room, finding that Alan was kneeled beside Grell's bed, an empty vial in his hand. The brunette had a tight hold on Grell's hand with his free hand was gently whispering to him, seeming to try and get the red head to relax. A couple of members from the medical team stood behind him, waiting for any commands to be sent their way.

Will stepped the rest of the way in, frowning as he watched tears stream down Grell's cheeks, his eyes still shut tight. The raven haired Reaper looked to Alan and then to the vial in Alan's hand. Will sighed and adjusted his glasses, looking annoyed. "I take it that you've found out what poison that was affecting him but whatever is the matter now?"

Alan quickly glanced at Will before turning his attention back to Grell. "Yes, I found which poison it was and fixed an antidote. He's slowly been getting better since I gave it to him, his fever has slowly gone down but he's not… I… I don't know-!"

He was interrupted by Grell's whimpers and whines, the red head's tears falling faster. He tossed his head side to side weakly, moaning something over and over. One of the medical staff members gasped and their eyes widen. "L-Listen to him!"

William sighed in annoyance and pushed the staff member that had spoken out of the way. The raven haired man kneeled beside Alan and leaned his head towards Grell's mouth, Alan mimicking the movement.

The two's eyes widen as they listen to Grell chant the same name breathily, a desperate and pleading tone to his voice. The red head squeezed Alan's hand painfully and his other hand knotted up in the sheets, tears streaming from his closed eyes. "Undertaker…. Undertaker…."

Will's eyes widen and he turned to the two staff members, his annoyance increasing as he saw that they were just standing there. He pointed his finger at the door, anger replacing his annoyed look. "Well, go get him!"

The two members jumped and nodded, hurrying from the room so as to not provoke Will further. Alan flinched at Will's angry tone, knowing that those two would be in for it later. The brunette turned his attention back to Grell, who was sobbing in his unconscious state and chanting Undertaker's name brokenly.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Undertaker sat on the side of the bridge, gazing across the water that was lit by the moonlight. His expression was distant and sad, his hand holding his Death Scythe limply. His wounds stung slightly and the wind whipped at his long silver hair playfully, causing the strands to glimmer in the moonlight.

He shut his bright green gold eyes, taking a deep breath and let his mind wander, trying to forget his sadness, knowing that the recent events had taken a rather serious toll on him. His thoughts came to rest on Grell and Undertaker swore that he could hear the red head's voice.

The silver haired man shook his head and discounted it as wishful thinking. Undertaker sighed and turned his attention up to the stars, feeling his sadness begin to overwhelm him, finding that the stars cold beauty didn't ease his pain.

He shut his eyes once again and felt something nagging at the back of his mind, hearing what sounded like Grell's voice again. Undertaker held his breath and focused on listening, finding that the red head's voice was getting louder.

Undertaker's eyes snapped open and he looked around, expecting to see Grell coming towards him of even sitting beside him. He felt his heart lurch as he heard Grell's voice once more, realizing that he was speaking to him telepathically. _"Undertaker… Undertaker…"_

The silver haired man stiffened, pain racing through his heart as he heard the red head's broken and pleading tone. Undertaker's eyes flooded with tears, recognizing that the heartbroken had once been uttered by his self-long ago.

He stumbled to his feet and broke out into a run, his scythe in his hand. The only thing he could think about was Grell's heartbroken voice and the fact that he hoped that this sob story was nearing its end…

* * *

_I hoped you guys liked this chapter and now to the surprise…. Eheheh. :3 Once this story ends I will write a sequel to it! :D Well, I won't be able to update tomorrow, but I hope the surprise makes up for it! Drop a review!_

_-zgirl16_


	14. More Important

Chapter 14 More Important

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

**Artemis Phantomhive: XD Cool, isn't it? XD I'm glad that you're excited for the sequel! And I'm terribly sorry for taking forever to update! DX**

**ShitanePaiko: XD Yeah… XD It's cool that you're a sonic fan! :D XD I do love ice cream! XD DX I'm so sorry for taking forever to update!**

**Mad-Hatter-ison: :D I do love happy endings! I'm sorry for being so slow to update… :'(**

**ZombiesKisses: D: I actually started crying when I was writing one of those sad chapters! But at least Grell can understand his pain and through that, comfort him better. :D I'm so sorry; I sucked at updating this time.**

**Guest: :D Other purposes sound good for the tea's fate. :3 I'm sorry for not updating sooner….**

**Zana Zira: XD Yes, Grell, you're a lady. XD I feel sorry for him too… D: I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner.**

**lovekyman: :D Thank you for reviewing all those chapters! I'm glad that you like the cliffhangers. ;3 XD I do support Grelliam but that is not why he was annoyed. XD I'm so sorry for taking forever to update**

**Xena the Guardian of Loyalty: Sorry, dearie.**

_Thank you guys for being patient Things have been hectic, since that day I said I wouldn't update, things have just become more and more busy, then I started school, then I got sick and it took me a while to recover. I'm just SOOO sorry. I hope you guys will still read this and I WILL update every Friday night. DX I hope you guys like this chapter!_

* * *

Undertaker broke out into a full-on sprint, hearing Grell's pain filled voice echo hauntingly in his head. His shoes clacked loudly and he burst into the lobby, causing groups of Reapers to gasp with surprise at the ferocity. The Silver haired man glanced around until his eyes landed on the right hallway and he broke into a sprint down it, yelling at the top of his lungs at the Reapers that got in his way to move out of the way.

Soon the glamour of surprised and worried voices faded away as he ran further down the hall, having to skid right and left as he made the turns the further he went. All he could hear was the panting of his breath, the clack of his heeled boots, and the heartbreaking sobs of Grell's misery. Two of the medical staff members tried to stop him but Undertaker angrily moved the point of his Death Scythe in front of him, threatening to impale him if they didn't move, with a soft scream they jumped out of the way, allowing Undertaker continue down the hall.

As Undertaker burst into the lobby of the infirmary section of the Reaper library, Grell's sobs ceased to be in his head, Undertaker could hear them coming from the room Grell was in. The elder Reaper quickly entered the room, not wasting any time. He was met with the sight of Grell moaning and tossing his head side to side, sobbing and muttering Undertaker's name breathily over and over again, a look of distress and agony on his face.

Will was still kneeling beside the bed Grell was in, and Alan was still holding tightly onto Grell's hand, which the red head was squeezing with a painfully tight grip. Will looked up as Undertaker entered an annoyed and slightly worried look in his normally emotionless eyes. Alan looked up as well, revealing that tears were in his eyes.

"Please, Undertaker sir. Do you know what is wrong with him?"

The elder Reaper stepped closer, his eyes that were hidden behind his bangs trained on Grell's face, a pang of familiarity stabbing his heart as he saw Grell's expression. He looked to Will, Alan and the remaining medical staff members, his lips in a straight and unrevealing line as he coolly spoke one simple command.

"Leave us."

Will's eyes narrowed at the elder Reaper but didn't argue, quickly getting to his feet and helping Alan up, knowing that Alan was starting to feel ill again. The medical staff members bowed respectfully to Undertaker before leaving, Will and Alan following behind them and they quietly shut the door behind them.

Undertaker watched them as they left, making sure that they had no means of listening to him and Grell. After he was sure of the fact that there would be no eavesdropping he walked over to Grell's bedside, carefully sitting down on the edge of the bed. Grell had calmed slightly as Undertaker had entered the room, feeling the elder Reaper's presence in his heart, but the red head was still crying in his sleep, a sad and agonized looked on his face.

Undertaker gently grabbed Grell's shoulders, shaking him gently, leaning down and whispering into Grell's ear softly. "Wake up. Please, wake up. It's me, Undertaker. Please, Grell, I'm here, it's alright…"

Grell's eyes snapped open and immediately darted to Undertaker's face. He instantly burst into tears, reaching up and shakily wrapping his arms around Undertaker's neck and burying his face into the silver haired Reaper's chest, sobbing heavily.

He was shaking with the spasms from his sobs, his strength fading quickly as he was still weak from the poison. Only one thing came from his mouth as he whispered brokenly to Undertaker.

"How can you continue to live after going through _that_?"

Undertaker sighed slightly, knowing what the red head was talking about and the elder Reaper gently wrapped an arm around Grell, rubbing the crying red head's back gently. He felt his own tears prick at his eyes and he looked down at Grell's soft red hair.

"In a way, I didn't live for so long…"

Grell sobbed harder, squeezing Undertaker weakly in his embrace. He shook his head weakly, his movements so feeble and he began to lean heavily against the older Reaper as he cried. "I-I thought losing Angelina was hard, b-but you lost _everything_. Y-Your pain, I-I f-felt it… Y-You were so a-alone… s-so lonely…"

Grell screamed softly as the feeling returned to him, having been able to feel Undertaker's pain in the dream and he clenched his hands weakly in Undertaker's robes. The silver haired Reaper's tears slowly trekked down his cheeks now, feeling the sadness come back to him, making his heart clench with the pain. He gently rocked the younger Reaper.

"Shh… shh… please, please stop. It's alright, it's alright, and it's over now."

Time passed slowly afterwards, words no longer coming to either of them, just the steady moving as Undertaker rocking Grell. The Red head slowly calmed, but remained leaning against Undertaker shivering from the weakness in his body and the pain that still radiated in his heart. He eventually, weakly, lifted his head to look up at Undertaker, met with the sight that Undertaker was crying silently, the crystalline tears dripping from his chin silently, landing softly onto the black robes.

Grell frowned and used the blanket on the bed to wipe the tears away, feeling his heart clench at knowing that he had caused Undertaker to relive the loss of his family once more. He looked back down at the bed as Undertaker jumped slightly at Grell's touch, not expecting it.

Grell stared heartbrokenly at the blanket, his vision blurry from both tears, exhaustion, and the fact that he wasn't wearing his glasses, but he was too upset to even worry where they might be, too caught up in wishing that Undertaker was alright.

Grell eventually spoke when Undertaker did not, his voice soft and distant. "You must have been so lonely after they all had passed. Y-You didn't have anyone, whenever I've come to visit you, which I hardly ever did, you were always alone…"

Tears threatened to spill over again as guilt filled his heart. He KNEW Undertaker was all alone and probably lonely but never did anything about it. Undertaker stiffened slightly but relaxed, nodding slowly.

"I was…" He whispered weakly, continuing when Grell didn't say anything else. "I remember waking up screaming at night after they had all been buried. I woke up in tears. I remember walking around the shop listlessly and over the years the furniture slowly began to be replaced by coffins, and the once beautiful details of the shop were covered with dust and cobwebs…"

Tears fell silently down Undertaker's cheeks at this point. "I-I eventually packed up the pictures of my children and my wife… I could no longer stand to look up at the pictures, only to breakdown afterwards." Undertaker's breath began to hitch at this point. "But, I stayed the way I was. Lilia had always loved my manners and how I could deal with the grieving so gently and nicely, slowly helping them to smile again. So, I stayed that way, showing them kindness and trying to get them to laugh, and tried to make them get me to laugh."

Undertaker closed his eyes, but the tears still fell and his fingers knotted up in Grell's clothes gently. "But, my kindness never got them to stay or linger, even those that I knew well would never come to visit, I was left to sit alone each night, and each day when I was not busy. Everyone always saw me laughing and smiling, but, there would be times when I would just sit there, doing nothing but allowing the pain to eat my heart away, just leaving a numb feeling. I couldn't feel anything anymore."

Undertaker grit his teeth and his next words came out as a pained whisper, his tears increasing as his heart seemed to break even more in front of Grell. "That's why I could create the Bizarre Dolls, I couldn't feel anything anymore, and I couldn't feel disgust or regret or pain. I just felt so hurt, so numb. The humans had what I wanted most, death. They all would be reunited with their loved ones someday, but I never will…"

Undertaker lowered his head as he voice grew softer and softer, it obviously becoming more painful for him to talk. His tears fell onto Grell's head softly, leaving Grell's red hair to become shiny and slick with the salty water droplets. "Then you came…" He whispered softly. "You saw what was happening and what was wrong. You saw the evil I had been doing, the insanity in my heart, yet, you understood, and you've promised to me that you wouldn't reveal me to Will or the Reaper Counsel."

He opened his eyes slowly and Grell looked up as silence filled the room, hesitantly and with a shaking hand, Grell reached up and gently pushed Undertaker's bangs back and tucked them behind his ears, revealing that tears still lingered in Undertaker's brilliant green gold eyes, but at the same time they held a look of gratitude as he whispered softly.

"You are the first to ever know my story, and the only one you has ever felt my pain, who has lived it. The only one to ever know how broken I truly was all along."

A smile slowly spread across Undertaker's face and Grell smiled in answer, his pain slowly fading as he saw that Undertaker was no longer upset, no longer heartbroken and suffering. Grell closed his eyes and weakly lowered his head, his body slumping against the elder Reaper weakly.

Undertaker gently gathered Grell up and leaned him back against the pillows, covering him up and making sure he was comfortable as the red head fell into a deep sleep. Once the younger Reaper was situated nicely he leaned down and gently kissed Grell on the lips, pulling back and stroking the red head's cheek gently. He smiled and watched the younger Reaper sleep.

"Oh, Grell. How can I ever thank you for what you have promised?"

The silver haired Reaper stood and silently blew out the candles in the room, allowing the room to go dark before sitting back down on the edge of the bed, then laying down gently at the foot of the bed, closing his eyes and slipping into his own deep sleep, not wanting to leave Grell just in case the dark depressing dreams returned, for Grell's safety and sanity was more important to him than his own comfort.

And in the darkness a scream echoed from out in the lobby of the infirmary section and Undertaker's eyes snapped open, the luminescent light of his eyes that were still visible lit up the room, a look of surprise and worry in the brilliant orbs as more screams arose.

* * *

_Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'm SO sorry for taking so long to update, but, like I said at the beginning, a lot has been happening, and I thank you guys for being so patient!_

_-zgirl16_


	15. Lilith

Chapter 15 Lilith

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

**Zana Zira: I'm glad you liked it, and I'm truly sorry for having kept you waiting! I should be updating every Friday now. **

**Guest: Don't remind me, but, you are right. I hate cliffhangers myself, and I terribly sorry for having taken so long, but, I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! Things we just hard during that period. NOTHING will take me down now…**

**Shadowclanwarrior: Ohhhhhh, thank you, dearie! I'm glad you like it so; I do truly try to take my time when writing it! And, I swear, I have seen you somewhere before…. *starts thinking* **

**Artemis Phantomhive: Oh, dearie, I know how hard it is to get rid of viruses, just take time and I'm sure everything will be just fine~! Hahah, sorry about the cliffhanger, but I had to stop it somewhere. **

**ShitanePaiko: I'm glad you liked it! Apparently I'm not as rusty as I thought I was. Wow, you found the Japanese keys. Eheheh, mind telling me what you said?**

**Shadowen the Demon-Shinigami: I'm glad you liked it!**

_*smiles* Thank you so much, my lovelies~! I'm truly grateful that you all are still here supporting me, and I PROMISE that I won't disappear like that again. I'll most likely be able to finish this story before Christmas. Now, I have one little request from you all. I have posted a poll on my profile for a friend of mine. So, can you PLEASE go vote? Thank you all and I hope you like this chapter. Drop a review if you have time~!_

* * *

Undertaker sat up quickly as the screams continued, followed by bangs and crashes. Grell woke up with a gasp, his eyes wide with surprise and a look of fear. The red head instantly looked at the door and watched how the light that seeped in from underneath it flickered at the movement outside.

"W-What's going on, Undertaker?" He asked shakily, his eyes darting to the silver haired Reaper's face. He was shivering from his exhaustion and the fear he was feeling from his comrades screams. Undertaker's eyes were still visible as his hair was still tucked back, the green-gold orbs lighting up the dark room.

The silver haired Reaper swallowed hard and looked to the door, then back at Grell. He stared the red head right in the eyes, making sure that he saw that Undertaker was just as nervous as he was.

"Demons."

Grell's eyes widen and he instantly tried to get out of the bed, but Undertaker stopped him, grabbing his shoulder and gently pushing him back down on the bed. Grell tried to fight back, hatred from the demons and worry for the rest of his kind clearly in his eyes. Undertaker kept him from getting up, shaking his head all the while.

"No, Grell, you can't help them in your condition, darling."

The red head growls, looking up at Undertaker pleadingly. "You can't expect me to just lay here while everyone else gets killed!" The elder Reaper sighed and shook his head. "They'll worry about you being out there and that worry will distract them. So please, just lie down, and I'll handle everything."

Undertaker stood up straight once more and walked to the door, picking his Scythe which had been leaning against the table, but as soon as he reached for the doorknob Grell cried out for him to wait. The silver haired man turned to look at Grell, seeing that the red head was watching him worriedly.

"Please say that you'll come back alive. That you all will…"

The red head spoke pleadingly, and his eyes seemed to almost reflect a distant memory, a shadow that haunted the normally optimistic red headed man. Undertaker raised a now visible silver eyebrow, his eyes lighting with concern at the younger Reaper's curious expression. But, the silver haired man still answered the red headed one's question.

"I promise, we'll all be alright. I'm going to lock the door once I leave, alright?"

Grell smiled slightly and nodded, urging Undertaker answer the others' screams. Undertaker nodded and opened the door, the screams instantly becoming louder as they were no longer muffled. He quickly made his exit and shut the door behind him, turning around and, with a simple twist of a long dark nail, locked the door.

He immediately turned back around, taking in the horrible sight before him.

Groups of Reapers and Demons were fighting each other in the infirmary lobby, and Undertaker could hear the screams and cries of both sides echo throughout the building. The silver haired watched with wide open eyes as the white tile of the lobby turned red with blood and horror and rage filled his limbs as he watched as his fellow Reapers are beaten.

He had raised his Scythe and was about to join the fray when a voice stopped him. He turned to see Will, Scythe at the ready, watching him. That's when he noticed that worried look in Will's normally emotionless eyes.

Undertaker stepped close, a sense of alarm coming over him. He drew Will away from the fray as much as he could, speaking to him in a low tone. "Is _she _here?"

William shook his head and was about to open his mouth when everything in the room went silent. Undertaker and turned their heads to see the ranks of the demons parting, allowing a single female demon through. Undertaker's eyes widen and Will gasps quietly.

"Lilith."

* * *

_I'm so sorry for it being so short, but I just got some pretty bad news and I… just can't continue writing. I just can't think straight. Drop a review if you can and wish me well._

_-zgirl16_


	16. Injuries

Chapter 16 Injuries

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

**Artemis Phantomhive: XD Undertaker's wife's name was Lilia. And, yes, correct, she was demon who was Adam's first wife. :D Good job! Thank you for being so devoted!**

**Shadowclanwarrior: XD I've seen your writing, so that's why you are familiar…. I'm not suffering from writer's block; I just learned that night that a friend of mine had died.**

**ShitanePaiko: XD Wow, fallen angels. Oh… I think it's cool that you have a keyboard where you can do that.**

**Mad-Hatter-ison: XD Yeah, I'm good with writing currently, it's just that last Friday I learned that a friend of mine had died… :D I simply love that idea dear! Totally going to use that in the sequel. ;)**

**Shadowen the Demon Shinigami: XD I love all your pennames. XD And yes, thank you so much! XD And yes, that is a big concern isn't it? XD**

**Guest: Thank you so much, a friend of mine happened to have died that night… XD Thank you, dearie.**

**Zana Zira: XD Bingo, someone's a smarty! I'm glad you liked it!**

_Thank you guys for being so devoted and patient! I've… hit a rough patch, but I'm still here! And, I have added an idea that I was thinking about using in the sequel at the end of the chapter! Tell me what you think of it! I hope you guys like this chapter, and drop a review if you can!_

* * *

Lilith smirked and came to a halt in front of Undertaker, her red eyes gleaming evilly as she studied the silver haired Reaper. She gave a playful, mocking gasp and brought a hand to her lips, her eyes flicking from Will to Undertaker.

"Adrian, William, is it really you two!?"

Murmurs rolled through the room as Undertaker's true given name was spoken. Some laughed, some gasped in shock as the demon dared to speak the legend's true name. But William and Undertaker seemed quite displeased. The silver haired Reaper growled, and even as his eyes were hidden away, the look of disgust was still quite evident. His voice, loud and filled to the brim with an ancient hatred filled the room.

"I told you, Lilith. Never speak my name again with that _filthy _mouth of yours."

The female demon simply growled in answer, her eyes narrowing at his insult. She rolled her eyes and looked to William, disdain in her voice. "Really, how did you put up with him being your mentor?"

Shocked voices rose up from the Reapers, gasps and wide eyes apparent as must did know of Will and Undertaker's connection. Lilith smiled slightly, her eyes partially closed, looking at Undertaker and Will through her lashes. "Oh, mister Spears, it seems to don't reveal much about you training or your past in general. Then why do you to expect them to _loyal _to you?" Her voice was low, and threatening, taking a couple of steps back.

Will remained silent for a few moments, not seeming to know how to respond to her threat, but his elder took the opportunity to take her down. Undertaker growled and took a step forwards, the clack of the heel of his right boot loud in the currently silent lobby. His teeth were bared and his eyes glowed through the curtain of bangs in front of his eyes.

"Because, they will not _**dare **_defy me, I'm their greatest dream, their greatest desire…"

He snarled slightly, his head lowering.

"Or I can be their greatest nightmare."

Lilith laughed at this, her hands coming together to clap as she laughed. "Oh, this is too good!" She eventually calmed down, wiping a few stray tears from her cheeks as she cleared her throat, looking back to the two Reapers.

"You? You're nothing but a traito-!"

She was interrupted as Undertaker gave a roar of anger, leaping forwards and starting to bring his Scythe down. She gasped and leapt backwards, a growl of anger escaping her as he Scythe imbedded itself in the tile floor where she once stood.

She stood straight once more and fixed her black dress, an annoyed look in her eyes as she watched the panting, furious elder Reaper. "Really, Adrian? I thought –"

Undertaker angrily interrupted her, rage evident as he practically screamed his answer back at her. He shook from his anger, clutching the handle of his Scythe so tightly that his knuckles turned white from the hold. "It's your fault! After what you did, you expect me to listen to you!?"

With a strangled cry he raised his hand and grabbed his bangs, yanking them up so violently that he even ripped some strands out. He revealed his scarred face, and his brilliant eyes, but the normally calm and desolate depths where filled with an unimaginable amount of anger. And as he panted with his rage and the anger built, there seemed to be insanity in the green orbs. Insanity created by pain.

"It's your fault! YOU'RE THE ONE TO BLAME!"

He was screaming at the top of his lungs now, tears in his eyes as the anger and pain grew in his chest, trying to suffocate him and break his last connection to this earthly world. Until she said that one thing to him in his moment of anger.

"Grell would be terribly upset if your mind finished breaking now."

Undertaker instantly stopped, his eyes focusing once more, his breath calming. He swallowed hard, his hands shakily letting go of his bangs, allowing them to fall back into place. He remained calm, gazing at her silently. Silence filled the room for a few moments until Undertaker spoke again.

"Still, there will never be a deal between our kinds. You will have to fight for this library."

Lilith growled angrily and pulled her sword free from its sheath. Will raised his Scythe, looking to her leading officers. Undertaker looked to the rest of the Reapers gathered in the lobby and nodded slightly, giving them one simple order.

"Attack them."

Yells broke out in the room as all hell broke loose. Undertaker raised his Scythe and was about to rush Lilith when the crowd surged in their direction and she was lost in the crowd. With a growl Undertaker stopped and took a step back, that's when he noticed something.

Two demons held a chained and beaten up Ronald Knox.

With a gasp Undertaker immediately charged at them, burying his Scythe in the first one's chest easily and then bringing his Scythe down into the other's skull easily. Pulling his Scythe free he grabbed Ron and quickly freed him.

"Ron? Ron, can you hear me?"

The young Reaper groaned, which was the only thing Undertaker received in answer. Ron appeared to be too weak and in too much pain to move. His wrists were raw and bleeding as he had several gashes throughout his body. His clothes were utterly ruined and his glasses were missing.

Undertaker dragged him as far away from the fight as he could, and sighed with relief as one of the medical staff members rushed towards them. The medical team had been carrying off injured Reapers all along. The staff member gathered Ron up and quickly retreated, allowing Undertaker to join in the battle once more.

Undertaker sighed and collected himself, looking back out towards the mass of fighting Reapers and Demons, until he saw something darting towards Grell's door. Undertaker's heart immediately clenches, and a haze seemed to come to his vision.

All he could feel were his feet pounding on the tile as he rushed over and the blood splattering on his hands as his Scythe torn through the demon.

But as he came to all he could hear was a scream tearing through the lobby, louder than the yells of those fighting. But the clashes came to a halt as sobbing was heard and the crowd parted, allowing Undertaker to see what was going on.

Eric laid on the floor, bleeding from a chest wound, Alan trying to get him to get up.

Towering over the injured Reaper and heartbroken Reaper was Lilith.

* * *

_XD Alright, alright, I know it's a cliffhanger, but I want to get you guys to hate Lilith more and more so that you'll understand Undertaker. But, I bring two good things. After this little Author's Note, you'll get a glimpse of an idea I'm considering for the sequel and I'm actually going to update tomorrow (or Sunday) as well! Tell me what you think of this little idea and drop a review if you can!_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][ ][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][ ][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**POSSIBLE SEQUEL IDEA ****(YES THIS ONE INVOLVES MPREG)**

Grell smiled and curled up against Undertaker even tighter. The silver haired man smiles and holds him closer to his chest, his hand carefully sliding onto Grell's stomach. The red head blushed and giggled, kissing his lover gently on the cheek as the elder Reaper gently rubbed the little bulge of Grell's stomach.

"Adrian, do you think it'll be a little girl...? I've always wanted a daughter..."

Grell said this dreamily, nuzzling Undertaker's chest. The silver haired Reaper smiled and his gaze came to rest on Grell's still rather small pregnant belly. He smiled and leant his hand down slightly so he could kiss Grell's stomach.

The red head blushed even more and Undertaker looked back up, kissing Grell's forehead.

"I don't know, luv, but I will love this baby either way... I will love whatever you give me."

Grell smiled and leaned his head against Undertaker's shoulder, his hand coming to rest on his stomach as his eyes closed. Undertaker smiled and kissed Grell's cheek softly as the red head fell asleep. _'If only our life could always be like this... I just hope me being here won't endanger our baby...'_

* * *

_So, dearies, what do you think? Should I go with this idea? Or should I give you guys a glimpse of another? XD This isn't the only idea I had you know, I'm just trying to see what you guys like the most. XD Anyways, drop a review if you can!_

_-zgirl6_


	17. The Aftermath

Chapter 17 The Aftermath

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

**Artemis Phantomhive: XD At least I'm updating tonight so you don't have to wait until next Friday, ding dong. XD Hahahah, just kiddin', you're no ding dong. His wife and Lilith is not the same person… XD I'm sorry that you don't really like the sequel idea… I just don't want people to not read it because they don't like my ideas. :/**

**Guest: Thank you so much for understanding, dearie. XD I'm glad I succeeded at something, and I agree, they would make good parents.**

**ShitanePaiko: XD I love his dark side… something about it makes him even more… breathtaking. :D**

**Shadowclanwarrior: I'm not as sad as I was at first… but, things on this site could be better… everything on here seems so boring now… :D I'm glad you liked the chapter, and, oh… Well, if I go with that sequel idea, will you not read it? I don't want fans of this story to not like the next… I mean, that WON'T be the main focus of the story. XD**

**Life's Black Rose: XD You mean the sequel idea? :3 I most definitely will. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Zana Zira: I love those two as well! Oh… and, Eric is going to get a surprise from Alan soon. XD If Mpreg is your guilty pleasure, you're certain to like what is coming up. :3 **

_Thank you, my lovelies for all the reviews! I'm sorry for that terrible cliffhanger but I'm making up for it with an early update! This one is going to be rather long and full of surprises and good things! Drop a review if you have time!_

* * *

Undertaker instantly felt anger surge to the surface. He stalked forwards, the loud clacking of the heels of his boots drowning out Alan's feeble cries for Eric to get up. Lilith growled as Undertaker neared, his eyes a light with a look of hatred and satisfaction for what she had done to Eric.

"See, Adrian? Your fellow Reapers are too weak!"

The silver haired Reaper growled angrily, narrowing his hidden eyes at the demon. He stepped around Eric and the sobbing Alan, coming to stand stock still in front of the female demon. He clutched his Scythe tightly, glaring at her with angry eyes.

"They're perfect, and I will force you back to where you came from. The place you belong. Hell."

He darted forwards in a blur, imbedding the curved blade of his Scythe in the demon's stomach. She gasped, her eyes widening in disbelief as she grasped the blade feebly. Undertaker gave an evil yet pleased laugh as he yanked the Scythe free, blood spilling from her wound and staining the white tile floor of the lobby.

She gasped and stumbled backwards away from the silver haired man, falling into the arms of one of her leading officers. The male demon that now held his wounded leader spat at Undertaker, hatred in his eyes as he pulled the wounded female closer.

The demon glanced over his shoulder at the crowd, finding that the demons in the crowd were now wide eyed, obviously shocked that Lilith had been run through. Lilith groaned and hissed weakly at Undertaker before her eyes fluttered shut, her breath becoming very faint.

The male demon looked down at Lilith once more, a slight frown coming to his lips as he saw the extent of her wound and that she had blacked out. He growled angrily and looked up at Undertaker, clear hatred in his red eyes.

"It's not over, Reaper."

The demon spat at Undertaker and looked to the crowd once more, his words directed to the demons. "Retreat! Leave this place, now!" The demon lifted Lilith into his arms bridal style and turned around; walking through the halls calmly as the other demons hurriedly ran from the building.

Undertaker snarled and watched them go before looking to his group of Reapers once more. Will soon approached him, joining his former mentor's side and looked to the Reaper once more. Undertaker looked to Eric and Alan, who were still on the floor, the blonde bleeding heavily which Alan was trying to stop. The elder Reaper looked back to the ground and gave a curt nod.

"Well done, all of you."

Murmurs broke out amongst the crowd as Undertaker left Will's side, quickly hurrying to Alan and Eric's. Alan was still shedding tears at an amazing rate, still softly pleading for Eric to open his eyes and to get up. Alan's slender, shaking hands were pressed over the wound, and his face held an expression of pain, but he was too focused on the blonde to help himself.

Undertaker kneeled beside the two and touched Alan's shoulder, trying to calm the younger, weaker Reaper as he pressed his other hand to Eric's neck. His pulse was weak and barely noticeable, but it was there. The blonde was still alive and could be saved.

The elder Reaper lifted his head and yelled for some of the medical staff members to hurry. The medical Reapers scrambled and stopped what they were doing when they heard the silver haired legend yell for them, hurrying to his side.

Alan remained still and silent as he watched them gather Eric up and hurry off to try and repair the damage that had been done to him. The brunette remained kneeling, his eyes still blurry with tears and a look of distress, yet he seemed hollow.

Undertaker felt his heart clench as he watched the young Reaper and he gently squeezed Alan's shoulder. The brunette winced and lowered his head, a look of guilt and pain flooding into his eyes, which only caused Undertaker to become more concerned, feeling rather than knowing that something was wrong.

Undertaker lifted his head and scanned the area surrounding them. Will was busy instructing non-injured Reapers on how to clean and repair the area, while others were helping injured comrades away from the scene. The area had, in reality, been totaled. What once was in the infirmary lobby had been destroyed and the white had been turned red.

The silver haired Reaper sighed slightly and stood. He reached down, gently helping Alan to his feet, but still, the younger Reaper had a blank, hollow look in his eyes. Undertaker led him away from the mess and destruction, walking to the door that led into Grell's room.

The elder Reaper unlocked it with a flick of his nail and opened the door, met with the sight of Grell sitting up in bed with his knees drawn to his chest, a look of worry and fear in his green eyes. He immediately relaxed at the sight of Undertaker and looked to Alan, but once he saw Alan's expression his look of worry instantly came back.

Grell's gaze flicked to Undertaker face as the elder Reaper closed the door and lit some of the candles in the room. He sat down in a chair but Alan remained standing beside Grell's bed. The red head felt concern and fear pierce his heart and he looked to Undertaker once more.

"Undertaker, what has happened? Is everyone alright?"

Grell noticed Alan flinch and look down, the guilt returning to his eyes and the red head's eyes widen, hating that he had hurt the brunette even more. Undertaker sighed and looked down. "Eric was gravely hurt in the fight, but he is still alive, but only just…"

The red head's eyes widen, worry in the orbs and he looked to Alan. "Oh no… I'm so sorry, Alan! But, I'm sure he'll be alright, he's a Reaper, I'm sure he'll get better!" Alan's expression didn't change, and neither did his mood. He continued to stare at the ground, that guilty look in his eyes still quite apparent.

Grell frowned and gently grabbed the young Reaper's upper arm, squeezing it reassuringly. "Alan, please, what else is upsetting you?" Alan looked up at the red head, and tears came to his eyes. Alan gazed at the elder Reapers for a few moments before stammering out an answer.

"O-Oh, senpai… I-I should be the one h-hurt… E-Eric took the hit for m-me! And now… h-he could d-die… I-I wasn't supposed to be fighting in the f-first p-place!" Tears flowed freely down his cheeks, his guilt and despair very evident.

Alan looked up, sadness and worry in his eyes. "P-Plus... I-I'm pregnant... and I-I don't want the baby to have to grow up without Eric! W-Without it's..." Alan broke off as he sobbed, his hands over his stomach. Undertaker gasped quietly. Grell's eyes widen in shock at first, but then his gaze softened. "Alan, come here..." Alan, with teary eyes, came to stand right beside the red head, and Grell carefully touched his stomach. He felt the tiniest hint of a bump against the palm of his hand and through Alan's white shirt. It was small, but it was there.

Alan began to cry even more and he retreated, guilt, pain and worry in his tear filled eyes.

Grell watched for a few moments, sadness evident in the red head's eyes. He gently patted the sobbing Reaper's arm, shushing him gently and trying to get him to calm down, knowing how sensitive Alan had become since he contracted the Thorns of Death.

"Alan, listen to me, I'm sure Eric will be just fine. He's a strong Reaper, and you know that! I know that he'll be just fine. Besides, how many times has he been hurt before, and he turned out to be just fine?"

Alan smiles slightly and nodded. "Y-You're right, senpai. Thank you." The brunette looked to Undertaker and smiled. "Thank you as well, Undertaker sir. We would all be dead if it wasn't for you." Undertaker smiled. "You flatter me, Alan."

Grell smiled at the two, but his heart ached as he took in Alan's exhausted appearance, knowing that it wasn't healthy for him but in such a state. "Alan, I think you should return to your room in the infirmary… I promise that Undertaker and I well keep track of Eric's health."

Alan nodded tiredly, complying with Grell's wishes. "Thank you, senpai. I hope you get well soon, and that everything goes okay with you. Both of you, that is. I'm grateful to both of you…" Alan yawned and turned away, quietly opening the door and closing as he left.

Undertaker stared at the door for a few moments, before he sighed and looked to Grell. "I can't believe he fought in his health…" Grell nodded in agreement. His eyes scanned over Undertaker's body, looking for any signs of injury, but couldn't see anything apparent. "Undertaker, are you okay? You weren't hurt, were you?"

The silver haired Reaper smiled slightly and shook his head, reassuring the red head. "No, I'm perfectly fine. I'm in one whole piece." Grell laughed and nodded tiredly. "Good and how is everyone else? All of our friends also in one piece?"

Undertaker's smile slipped as he was reminded of everyone else, remembering the bad news he would have to tell Grell. The red head noticed, and a shard of fear pierced his heart. The elder Reaper sighed and looked Grell in the eyes, reaching out and carefully touching his shoulder. "Ron was being held captive and when I freed him he was in pretty bad shape."

Grell's eyes widen and he immediately tried to get out of the bed, worry for his junior quite apparent. Undertaker, instead of allowing him up, pushed him back down into the bed. "No, Grell. It's still too early. You've just gotten the antidote to the poison and you're still quite weak. And don't you try to lie; I can sense your pain as if it was my own. I know that you're still in some pain." Undertaker's voice was stern, but caring as well.

"Trust me, Grell. Ron will be alright, I know he will be."

Grell sighed and rested back against. "Alright, but I'm only doing this because I trust you." Undertaker smiled and retracted his hand, gazing at the red head. Grell rubbed his eyes and yawned, looking to Undertaker. "We should probably rest. You just fought demons and I'm still kind of sick…"

Undertaker nodded in agreement, and was going to lean back against the chair and get comfortable when Grell's voice stopped him. "You don't have to sleep there... and you don't have to sleep at the foot of the bed either." The red head was blushing, but smiling at the silver haired Reaper. "You can sleep next to me..."

Undertaker smiled and carefully climbed into the bed, wrapping his arms around Grell and holding him close. Grell blushed and leaned his head against Undertaker's chest, listening to Undertaker hum. Grell fell into a peaceful sleep, a smile on his face, and Undertaker followed soon after.

* * *

_Whelp, I hope you guys liked this really long, really early update! Until next time, dearies and please drop a review if you have time~!_

_-zgirl16_


End file.
